PIDE AL TIEMPO QUE VUELVA
by rukiruki-mazzy15
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia son dos chicos de preparatoria que se conocen por juego del destino, todo es perfecto hasta que el mismo destino los separa... Cuan grande sera su amor para superar todas sus pruebas?... ROMANCE, DRAMA, HUMOR Y LEMON ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1

**KONICHIWA... BUENO LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO FIC CREADO POR: mazzy-chan kuchiki osea ((yop))**

**INSPIRADO EN: ichigo y rukia **

**Y DEDICADO A: TODOS LOS ICHIRUKIS.**

** se que mi primer fic no fue bueno pero solo era una prueba de como subirlos ok... cada semana subo uno... o si no diario subire uno... FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2013... **

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE Y MUCHO MENOS LOS PERSONAJES, SI ASI FUERA YA HABRIA UN BESO DE ICHIGO Y RUKIA...ZORRIHIME DEJARIA DE DECIR TANTO PINCHE "KUROSAKI-KUN" Y TALVEZ LIGHT YAGAMI YA HUBIERA ESCRITO SU NOMBRE EN SU DEATH NOTE... POR CIERTO LES CUENTO QUE TENGO UNA Y SI TITE NO HACE REALIDAD EL ICHIRUKI SERA EL PRIMER NOMBRE QUE PONGA...**

**BUENO AQUI VA LA HISTORIA...**

**...CUANDO YO MUERA SERE SHINIGAMI...**

**CAP1**

**((MIS PRIMERAS LAGRIMAS))**

**REDACTADO POR: RUKIA**

Había despertado como todos los dias y como siempre me bane, me arregle y baje a desayunar con mi nii-sama, Byakuya, mi hermano mayor, el ha cuidado de mi desde que mi Hisana-nee-san murio, y ahi estaba en el comedor, pero esta vez era distinto, no leia el periodico ni tomaba su amargo cafe, solo estaba ahi sentado mirando a la nada, al llegar el me miro, eso tambien era raro, siempre me ignoraba y nunca me hablaba.

-Rukia, quiero que hoy llegues temprano.

No conteste nada, la verdad no queria saber nada de el, anoche llego tarde estaba muy preocupada y lo fui a buscar a su cuarto y el me cerro la puerta en la cara.

Apenas y tome mi jugo, no comi, tome mi mochila y me fui.

-Rukia es una orden. -dijo con su voz seria-

Segui sin contestar y aun asi me fui, corri hacia mi auto, un mini cooper y como todas las mananas llore un poco antes de irme, extrañaba mucho a Hisana-nee-san, ella era muy especial pero su muerte fue inebitable.

Maneje con cuidado a la preparatoria, curso el quinto semestre, para la gente de dinero, yo y mi hermano somos las personas mas ricas y poderosas en japon y el mundo.

Vivo en tokio y para aumentar la envidia, soy una de las alumnas mas inteligentes en todo japon, soy extrañamente bonita, y casi todas las familias ricas y pudientes quieren que me case con sus hijos.

Pero a la verdad nada de eso me importa, todos ven los titulos y los simbolos que me rodean son cosas vacias, pero nadie sabe realmente mi interior, nadie, excepto Renji mi mejor amigo, el unico que tengo.

-Buen dia Rukia.

-Buen dia Renji.

-Estas bien?

-Etto...si, gracias -No deje que me mirara,pues el descubria rapido lo que me pasaba-

-Sabes todos en el salon estan preparando una fiesta para cuando el semestre acabe, sera en Inglaterra, Iras?

-No lo se Renji.

No quise hablar mas, si quisiera fingir lo haria, muchas veces menti en mi estado de animo con el y me creyo en todas, pero esta vez mi mente no estaba al cien, me aburria tanto la monotomia, que ni tenia humor para eso...

El dia paso rapido, y esta vez no fingi, esta vez, fui sincera, con nadie hable, queria estar sola, al acabar las clases me fui directo a mi auto, pero una voz que temia escuchar, me llamo.

-Rukia!... Esperame!

Me detuve, si no me detenia Renji iria a mi casa.

-Lo siento Renji devo llegar temprano.

-Lo se, mi padre me dijo que tu hermano queria hablar contigo.

-De verdad? bueno pues mas prisa tengo.

-Espera.

Me tomo la mano y me abrazo, yo no lo evite, en verdad lo nesecitaba.

-Renji devo...

-Callate, -me interrumpio- Quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a querer, eres mas que mi amiga, eres mi hermana, no importa lo que pase siempre estare ahi para tomar tu mano si caes.

-... -no lo pude evitar y las lagrimas salieron pesadas, era demaciada precion- Renji... perdo...name... no he sido una buena amiga...no me...meresco tu amistad ni tu carino...

-Idiota! no digas eso, no me importa lo que pienses, se lo que eres, y dejme decirte que un amigo no lo es por los hechos y palabras, es por el espiritu... Eres muy especial y te quiero, siempre te protejere... somos hermanos.

-Dejate de estupideces y dime la verdad. Que esta pasando?

El me solto y se fue, me dejo sola, era obvio que sus palabras tenian un por que. Subi a mi auto y esta vez tenia miedo de llegar.

Cuando llegue a la casa vi un camion de mudanzas, ahora sabia que Byakuya habia decidido que nos fueramos lejos. Esta vez lo enfrentaria, al entrar pense en gritarle a Byakuya-nii-sama pero lo vi en el patio tracero, junto al arbol Sakura, el cual habia sido testigo de las muestras de amor de Byakuya y Hisana. Estaba llorando.

-Nii-sama?

-Rukia, no se si alguna vez te lo conto tu hermana, pero, aqui yo y Hisana nos vimos por primera vez cuando teniamos 17 años, tu misma edad.

-Hermano, por que estan esas mudanzas...

-Aizen mi mano derecha nos a robado todo, lo de la empresa, las cuentas bancarias, y nos dejo en la calle, he tenido que vender todo lo que tenia para pagar las grandes deudas que se deven por la fuerte suma que ese maldito se llevo.

Rukia no podia creerlo, si su hermano lo habia vendido todo y estaba asi llorando y tenia ese tono palido era por que literalmente estaban en la calle, los sueños de su hermana, el lugar donde ella fue feliz se habian desmoronado.

Se sintio mareada, se quiso agarrar de la puerta pero se cayo, Byakuya grito su nombre, y la cargo.

-Rukia? por favor Rukia, eres lo unico que me queda ...hermana... por favor reacciona.

Llore, el dinero no me importaba y tal vez fue por que nunca falto, pero ahora como podriamos vivir, la vida ,se me hacia tan pesada, hacia apenas unos años mi herana murio, la comunicacion con Byakuya-nii-sama habia terminado y ahora esto?

Los dias han pasado, tres dias para ser exactos y mi relacion con mi nii-sama ha crecido. El papa de Renji era un accionista menor de nii-sama , el no habia perdido mucho pero quiso ayudarnos, nosotros solo aceptamos que nos prestara su camioneta, pero el dijo que lo haria si aceptabamos su casa en una pequena ciudad llamada Karakura, a unas cuantas horas de tokio, lo aceptamos con la condicion de que aceptara la renta de la casa, Abarai-sama lo acepto pero solo cuando estuvieramos bien economicamente.

-Por favor nii-sama, dejame trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo.

-Ya te lo dije Rukia, Yo trabajo, tu estudias y ya...

-Pronto sere mayor de edad...

El no contesto nada, eso me enfado y me asome por la ventanilla, por todas partes habian personas de todas la edades, eran normales y ahora yo tambien, me corte el cabello, vendi mis vestidos, mis joyas y mis zapatillas al igual que las de Hisana-nee-san por la red, y eso nos ayudo a pagar la inscripcion a mi nueva escuela, a comprar todo lo necesario para mi entrada y para tener una nueva cuenta bancaria. Solo me quede con un vestido blanco y un dije en forma de corazon de Hisana-nee-san.

Al fin nii-sama se detuvo llegamos a una casa blanca con bordes ennegro chocolate, solo tenia un piso, baje de la camioneta y nii-sama vio el papel donde estaba la direccion.

-Aqui es...

Me acerque abri con la llave y si era, toda la casa estaba bonita, llena de blanco y negro por todas partes tenia muebles, y todo lo nescesario, subi a ver los cuartos y estaban iguales a los de tokio, habian tres habitaciones y la ultima era un estudio y junto con la computadora de escritorio habia una nota:

_...SI INTENTAS REGRESAR ALGUNAS DE ESTAS COSAS TE JURO QUE REGRESARE POR UNAS MAS CARAS Y TE MATARE A TI Y A TU HERMANO._

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE._

_TU AMIGO RENJI..._

Nii-sama entro al cuarto de estudio y desde la puerta dijo:

-Fueron los Abarai cierto?

Yo solo lo mire como si fuese obvio,entro y se acerco a mi, a decir verdad el se veia muy guapo con esos jeans deslavados y rotos, y con esa camisa a cuadros se veia muy juvenil.

-Creo que venderemos todos los muebles mañana, y que te parece si vamos por peliculas y palmolitas...

El aun se acordaba como de niña se me dificultaba decir "palomitas" sonrei avergonzada y le di un golpe en el pecho.

-Oye tenemos que ahorrar.

-Si pero tenemos un dinero extra con los muebles.

Lo tome de la mano, era facil vivir con mi nuevo Nii-sama, habia cambiado, bajamos las escaleras y al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con dos personas.

Una era una niña de talvez quince o catorce años, era de mi estatura pero tenia su cuerpo un poco mas robusto que el mio, su cabello era castano y sus ojos

El otro era un hombre que teia cerca de cuarenta y tantos cincuenta y pocos, tenia el cabello negro y sus ojos eran cafes, olia a cigarro.

-Buenos Dias vecinos, soy Kurosaki Ishin y soy su vecino de la derecha

Señalo su casa, los dos volteamos a verla y tenia un enorme letrero que decia "CLINICA KUROSAKI"

-Oh... ya veo -contesto nii-sama, Yo soy Byakuya Kuchiki y ella Rukia. Mi hermana.

-Un placer, yo soy Yuzu Kurosaki.

Nos dio un pastel y yo lo recibi.

-Muchas Gracias!...

Dije y los dos sonrieron.

-Este es un barrio tranquilo, y si tienen alguna emergencia solo llamenos... -le dio una tarjeta a nii-sama- Nosotros los ayudaremos.

-Muchas Gracias Kurosaki-sama

-Dime Ishin.

-De acuerdo Ishin.

Los dos se fueron, yo me meti a guardar el pastel en el refrigerador.

Fuimos a una tienda comercial y yo lleve el carrito, eso de tener tareas domesticas me encanto y como si fuese una experta tome nota de todo haciendo cuentas, como ninguno de los dos sabia cocinar, compramos mucha comida rapida, era barata y jamas la habiamos comido.

Regresamos a casa, el queria ir a la tienda en carro pero le dije que si queriamos ahorrar teniamos que empezar a caminar. No le agradaba mucho la idea hasta que...

-Todos los domingos hay que hacer lo mismo.

-De verdad? -pregunte emocionada, me detuve y el tambien- Es encerio todo esto? no es un tipo de sueño?

-Quisieras que lo fuera?

-NO!

Conteste alterada, el sonrio, ultimamente sonrie demaciado conmigo... me sonroje.

-Rukia... Perdoname por dejarte cuando lo de Hisana.

Esas palabras rodearon el ambiente, el sonrojo se desvanecio al instante.

-Yo queria una explicacion, la necesitaba en el pasado, en mi vida como millornaria pero... ahora como Rukia la normal... no se si sea necesario.

-Me dolia en el alma la muerte de ella... Me pidio protegerte pero... al hacerlo me aleje de ti. Perdoname por no...

-... -queria que se detuviera, queria que dejara de decir tanta estupides y lo abraze, no pude evitar llorar.- Eres el mejor hermano que Hisana-nee-san me pudo haber dado- dije entre sollozos , el me abrazo aun mas.

Llegamos a casa jugando, decidimos correr, el fue mas rapido que yo y llego primero, asi que perdi y tenia que hacer las "palmolitas".

Yo queria ver la pelicula "LA NOCHE DEL DEMONIO" (tienen que verla esta muy buena pueden encontrarla en youtube) pero Nii-sama queria ver "PIRATAS DEL CARIBE EL PERLA NEGRA" ninguno gano asi que vimos "SHERK 2" La favorita de Hisana-nee-san.

Fue un dia inolvidable, reimos a morir, incluso me acoste en el pecho de nii-sama, apesar se los años su perfume nunca cambio.

Al acabar la pelicula me acompaño hasta mi cuarto me dio un pequeno beso en la frente.

No podia creer que mi vida fuera tan bella desde que lo perdimos todo, se escucha mal pero me alegro de que esto hubiese pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**((EL SALVADOR))**

**REDACTADO POR: ICHIGO**

Me levante temprano como siempre, era domingo y desde hace cinco años me levanto a esta hora para ir a entrenar, me quede de ver con Sado, un amigo para ir a correr.

Llegue a las 7 en punto, mi amigo llego tres minutos despues, le dimos varias vueltas al parque, ya eran las 9 cuando nos encontramos con Orihime y Tatzuki.

-Hey Ichigo!j -grito tatsuki-

-Hola. -nos acercamos para saludar-

- Buenos Dias Kurosaki-kun.

-Hola Inoe.

- Que tal chicas -dijo Sado-

-Chicos saben que Mizuiro esta preparando una salida a la playa al terminar el semestre?

-Si algo me conto -dije tomandolo como cualquier cosa la verdad no me interesaba mucho ir-

-Que te pasa Ichigo! media escuela ira y tu lo ignoras!

-Tatsuki, no me interesa, y menos si lo planea Mizuiro.

-Bueno yo si ire -contesto Sado-

-Arigato Sado-kun. -dijo Orihime-

-Ya se me hace tarde, tengo que regresar a casa -Tome mi mochila-

-Sayonara Kurosaki-Kun

Se despidio de mi Orihime, le hice un senal con mi mano y me fui.

Apenas iva crusando la esquina cuando vi una camioneta muy elegante detenerse frente a la casa que desde hace meses estaba en venta.

Tampoco le di importancia, segui caminando y fue cuando la vi por primera vez...

Tenia puesto un diminuto short color Rosa y una playera blanca con un estampado que decia "I LOVE PARAMORE", su cabello era corto y negro, con miles de puntas rebeldes sin direccion y un mechon que se interponia en sus bellos ojos violetas, podria jurar que era apenas una niña de quince anos, era muy pequena y muy delgada pero eso no impedia que se viera sensual.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que un tipo de treinta años se acerco a la casa, era de cabello negro y largo igualmente rebelde, sus ojos eran azules y era muy alto, se parecia un poco a la niña, talvez era su hija.

Entraron a la casa, tenia nuevos vecinos y esa chiquilla era muy bonita, _"pero que me pasa" _pense cuando abria la puerta de la casa, y ahi estaban Yuzu y mi padre mirando por la ventana.

-Que hacen?.-pregunte aunque ya sabia-

-Ichi-ni, han llegado los nuevos vecinos.

Dijo muy emocionada, Karin parecia enojada y se subio a su cuarto.

-Dejen de ser tan chismosos.

Dije subiendo a mi cuarto, yo tambien tenia curiosidad por saber quien era esa chica, pero decidi no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Al entrar a mi cuarto avente mi mochila a la cama, me quite mi sudadera y mi playera, las avente a mi bote de ropa sucia, busque un poco de ropa limpia necesitaba un baño, pero algo me dijo que volteara y tras la ventana estaba aquella chica, me agache y asome un poco la cabeza por el borde de la cama, estaba viendo su cuarto, bueno creo que era su cuarto pues todo era blanco con rosa, tomo un conejo lo apreto contra su pecho, lo dejo en algun lugar y salio.

Cerre rapidamente mis cortinas, estaba muy sonrojado, cuando apreto el conejo algo me hizo pensar que estaba muy triste, senti la necesidad de cuidarla, todo esto era muy estupido.

no queria pensar en ella.

A la manana siguiente, me levante temprano para ir a la escuela, me bañe y me arregle, tenia la cortina cerrada, la abri y ahi estaba denuevo la chica de cabellos negros, parecia que se estaba viendo por el espejo, "_maldita sea que no usa cortinas" _pense por que se estaba acomodando su falda y para arriba solo tenia un sosten negro con bolitas rosas, y enmedio de sus pechos un largo liston rosa, me sonroje y senti como no solo la sangre inundaba mi cabeza si no tambien una parte baja en mi.

Al fin se puso su camisa blanca, ella iva en la misma preparatoria que yo, eso me hizo sonreir, se veia muy bonita, aunque hace unos segundos se veia muy sexy y pense "_como puede pasar de mujer a niña tan rapido? como puede excitarme y darme dulzura en poco tiempo?"_ sonrei fue cuando se puso un liston rojo en su pequena cabeza, se puso perfume, fue por su bolso se miro por ultima vez en el espejo y se bajo, ya eran las 7:45 ya se hacia tarde, baje y Yuzu me grito.

-Ichi-ni...! ya no desayunaste !

- Lo se... nos vemos en la noche.

Dije y sali de la casa, la pequeña niña iva en direccion contraria a la escuela asi que la segui tenia curiosidad, yo nunca hacia eso, que me pasaba? pero ahora ni a mi cabeza no obedecia, despues de varios minutos cai en cuenta que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba la escuela y que habia seguido a un par de chicas que casi nunca entran a clases me burle, asi que espere a que se diera cuenta que iva hacia un parque.

Siguio caminando por una parte donde habia un callejon sin salida la espere para que se diera cuenta ella sola, diera vuelta y entonces me acercaria, tome un cigarro y cuando lo estaba prendiendo escuche una voz de mujer que dijo:

-BASTARDOS! ALEJENSE!

Temi que fuera la joven y corri dejando mi mochila tirada.

Tres hombres estaban acorralandola, ella tenia su mochila como escudo y se la avento a el hombre mas alto estaba en guardia, pero ella sola no podria, ya se estaban acercando demaciado...

-TRES CONTRA UNA NIÑA MUY VALIENTES!

Los tres hombres voltearon a verme y el mas alto que al parecer era el lider dijo:

-Ustedes contra el, mientras yo disfruto.

Cuando dijo eso ella me miro, y en sus ojos me gritaba que la protegiera. Los dos hombres corrieron hacia mi, uno me ataco torpemente ese fue el mas facil, trato de darme un puñetazo, lo desvie y lo tome doblandoselo, le di un rodillazo en el estomago, luego en la cabeza y termine por darle un punetazo en la cara, cayo inconsiente, el otro era un poco mas dificil pero no imposible, me ataco por atras, me tomo de la cabeza, me incline, y como me tenia sujetado tambien se agacho, aproveche y lo tome de l playera haciendolo girar y caer de espaldas ya tirado empeze a patarle la cara y la espalda, tambien quedo inconsiente.

Volte hacia donde la pequeña estaba y ese maldito ya estaba encima de ella, acariciando sus piernas, tratando de abrirlas, ella lo estaba golpeando con todo lo que podia, safo una pierna y le dio en la cara e hizo que la nariz se le habriera pero eso no lo detuvo, lo tome del cabello con rabia, y lo avente lejos de ella, la morena quedo tirada en el piso con la falda levantada y atemorisada, solo la vi un instante y segui con mi pelea, este tenia un cuchillo, pero era presa facil, corrio hacia mi con el cuchillo para encajarmelo en el estomago, desvie su mano y le di punetazos en el estomago, la pequena intervino mordiendo su mano y haciendo que dejara caer el cuchillo ella lo tomo y lo situo en su garganta, me gusto su rudeza, le di un ultimo punetazo en la cara cayo pero aun no estaba inconsiente, ella avento el cuchillo lejos en lo que yo lo pateaba sin piedad y tambien quedo inconciente.

-Estas bien? -le pregunte-

-Si gracias -ella levanto su cara y vi que tenia rasgunos y su labio inferior le salia un poco de sangre .

-Ven -tome su mano y corri lejos de esos tipos, tome su mochila y despues la mia- confia en mi.

La lleve a una parte del enorme parque que nadie conoce por que hay muchos arboles que lo tapan.

la sente en una de las bancas y abri mi mochila, tome papel, tome su mejilla, estaba calida, era suave, era imposible pensar que la estaba tocando.

lentamente limpie su labio, ella empezo a reirse.

-Tonto, estoy llena de la sangre que sale de tu brazo.

La mire incredulo y ella señalo el brazo de la mano que tenia en su mejilla y efectivamente salia un poco de sangre, no supe cuado habia pasado.

-No importa te la quitare.

Ella se dejo y solo miraba a otra parte que no fueran mis ojos.

-Segura que estas bien ?

-Si, ya te lo dije, y a todo esto quien eres?

-Tu vecino, ayer llegaste a la casa que esta de lado de la mia.

-oh...

Termine de limpiarla, avente el papel y efectivamente no estaba herida solo unos raspones y rasgunos en las piernas.

-Deves tener mas cuidado.

-Deveria preguntarte por que me seguias.

-Yo no te seguia.

-Claro que si, por eso segui caminando la verdad me asustaste un poco pero...

-pero...?

-Cuando me salvaste supe que no eras peligroso.

Nos qudamos en silencio un momento hasta que rompi el silencio.

-Y como te llamas?

-Rukia...Kuchiki.

-Bueno Rukia yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Eres hermano de Yuzu?

-Conoces a mi hermana?

-Ella ayer me dio un pastel.

-Y te gusto?

-De hecho sabe mejor a muchos que he probado.

-Te diria que llegaremos tarde a la escuela pero ya no tiene caso, o quieres ir?

-No...

Me sonrio, era tan bonita su sonrisa, se movio el cabello y salio un exquisito aroma a fresa de el, volvio a mirarme.

No dijo palabra alguna, me acerque lentamente, queria besarla, pero no me atrevi, cerre los ojos con fuerza y me levante.

-Bueno quieres ir a otro lugar?

-Creo que a mi casa.

Le tendi mi mano para que se levantara, ella la tomo, y la lleve hasta su casa, en todo el camino no hablamos.

- Este es mi casa, quieres pasar?

- No es una molestia?

- Para nada, ven.

Le tome la mano, ella arqueo una ceja y me dio una Mirada picara, ME ENCANTO VERLA ASI…


	3. Chapter 3

Arigato Jessy moon 15 de seguro el ::15:: es por Ichigo no?... Por k el mío si... Bueno como te dije estos capítulos son dedicados a ti... Gracias nee-san por ser mi primer esperanza...

* * *

CAPITULO 3

((DESCONOCIDO))

ñIchigo era quien me había salvado, era muy guapo, su cabello naranja alborotado, su mirada sería, sus celdas fruncidas, y su cuerpo musculoso lo hacían un rebelde sexy...

subimos a su cuarto, no había nadie, cualquier otra chica hubiese sospechado pero yo no, y menos por el chico que estaba a mi lado, el me daba paz.

Su cuarto era simple, todo de color blanco y azul, pequeño pero muy acogedor.

-Siéntate donde quieras.

Dijo señalando la cama , pero no le hice caso, me acerque a sus bocinas para IPod y estaba puesto...

-Vamos a ver que estaba escuchando Ichigo.

Presione el botón y la música salió, era un conjunto de guitarras y bajos, una batería y una voz rasposa y masculina, era "METÁLICA" los reconocería con sólo una nota, empece a tararearla y el me miro extrañado.

-Amo a "METALICA" y aún más esta canción, es "WISKEY IN THE JAR"

El sonrió y se sentó en la caempece limpio la herida pero era apenas un rasguño, y se puso una bandita, me acerque a su escritorio y vi unas hojas con garabatos, había notas y un nombre arriba que decía "aún no se"

-Tocas la guitarra?

-Estoy conponiendo una canción ...

-Y la letra? Veo el título , la música pero no la letra.

-Esque... La melodía sale pero no la letra, bueno aún no...

-Vaya... Me sorprendiste. -lo mire , el sonrió de nuevo, ese levanto y se paró detrás de mi y de su armario saco una guitarra- Que hermosa!...

-Ella es Luna, mi niña.

Era totalmente blanca, y un listón violeta colgaba.

-Que en invadía, yo solo se tocar el piano, pero esto es el cielo.

-No digas eso, el piano es la imitación de la voz de la mujer, mi mama también lo tocaba.

-Puedo? -pregunte para cargarla-

-Claro.

Era un poco pesada, al tacto era muy fría y lisa, suave. Me senté e la cama, Ichigo me la quito despacio, y empezó a tocarla, al inicio era rápida pero conforme avanzo era lenta, tocaba cada nota con cuidado, como si de verdad estuviera acariciando a una mujer, cada nota y ritmo era distinto y único, de pronto se detuvo.

-Y aquí es donde me quede...

-Tocas muy bien, ya de es llevar años no? -El hizo un gesto de desaprobación, no le tome atención. La canción comenzó era "KAENE" "YOUR LOVE" - También te gusta KAENE? - dije impresionada.

-Fui al concierto de ase un año en Tokio.

Dejo la guitarra en la cama, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no me gusta hablar de Tokio, desvíe la mirada el me tomo de la barbilla y la regreso a su casa.

-...

-Estas bien? Te pasa algo?

-Estoy bien.

-Y dime, por que te cambiaste de casa?

-No quiero hablar del pasado -dije muy sincera-

-Bueno -soltó mi barbilla- nada del pasado ok ?

Me sonrió y no insistió en el tema y yo lo agradecí.

-Y además de Yuzu y tu papa quien más vive aquí? -dije para olvidar el tema-

-Mi hermana Karin, gemela de Yuzu, y no no tengo mama.

-Lo siento yo...

-No te preocupes... Murió cuando yo tenía 9 años, yo la amaba mucho, jamás la vi enojada o triste ella siempre fue feliz, ella era mi mundo, quien le daba color a todo, y cuando murió jure nunca volver a amar pero creo que ya cambió un poco esa promesa.

-Mi hermana Hisana murió hace mucho, mi hermano y yo venimos a karakura para cambiar.

Corte un poco la información no quería que me viera llorar, me dolió en el alma decir su nombre.

-No era necesario que lo dijeras -dijo algo preocupado- No teníamos que confiarnos secretos, sólo te lo conté por que esto lo tenía guardado y...

Lo interrumpí

-Yo creo que si era necesario, también tenía que sacar esto, su tu eres quien esta ahora conmigo. Casi siempre estoy sola.

Queria llorar, pero el me daba fuerzas era tonto y estúpido que un desconocido producirá eso en mi pero empece a guiarme por mis impulsos antes que por el prejuicio...

-Tienes hambre ?

-No...

-Hay Rukia por favor vean.

Se levanto y salió del cuarto me encanto como dijo mi nombre, lo seguí y llegamos a la cocina.

-Te gusta el pastel de... Chocolate, vainilla fresa o... Limón.

-Limón!

Sonrio ante mi impulsiva respuesta y me dio un plato con un pedazo, el se sirvió de chocolate, subimos a su cuarto, lo dejo en su escritorio, busco una canción en su IPod y empezó a salir la canción "CRUSH CRUSH CRUSH" de "PARAMORE"

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta, tengo unas cuantas fotos con ellos... y llore cuando se separaron los hermanos Farro... T.T

-Oe , sobre lo de la mañana ... Eres muy valiente, ruda e inteligente, cualquier otra mujer se hubiera dejado del miedo.

-Bueno... Yo no soy cualquier mujer...

Le agrado mi comentario, se despeino el cabello con una mano.

-Ahora tu me de es una.

-Entonces cuando alguna mujer trate de abusar de ti yo te protejo... -le sonreí-

-No creo que en ese momento necesite ayuda...

Me sonroje, el se estaba riendo, trate de tranquilizarme.

-Bueno, entonces dime lo que quieres y yo te lo doy...

-Pues se me antoja un chocolate.

-Muy bien pero no tengo uno ahora mismo. -termine mi pastel y lo deje en el escritorio-

-Que te parece, mañana al salir de la escuela vamos a una tienda de chocolates.- ahora el dejaba su plato vacío enésima del mío-

-Perfecto.

Le di un ligero puñetazo en el hombro, seguimos en la cama platicando sobre su música, algunas me gustaban pero cuando paso a U2 , Coldplay, Guns And Roses, bueno... Eran interminables los puntos de vista hacerla de las voces, los acordes, el significado de las canciones, a Renji no le gustaba la música así que nunca platique con alguie como con el.

El se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió volteo a verme y dijo.

-Lo siento pronto vendrán mis hermanas y no quiero malos entendidos.

-Oh... Esta bien no te preocupes, Oe que hora es?

-Son las tres de la tarde con siete minutos -dijo viendo su reloj de mano-

-Tengo que llamar a mi hermano. -Saque mi teléfono y presione el número 1 - Nii-sama? Llegue bien a la escuela y a la casa... Te acuerdas de los vecinos Kurosaki? ... -espere su respuesta- si ellos, tiene un hijo que se llama Ichigo uYUrahara amablemente se ofreció a llevarme y traerme. -espere su respuesta- Si nii-sama, ya veo... Esta bien te quiero, nos vemos. -colgué-

-Y bien?

Pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-Llegara tarde a la casa.

-Tu hermano trabaja mucho. -de nuevo afirmaba-

-Siantes siempre lo ha hecho pero desde que llegamos el cambio, incluso puedo decir que ahora si somos hermanos... Desde qué Hisana ...

Me encogí de hombros, y no supe por que pero era fácil hablar con el , y tampoco sabía por que mi mano estaba en mi pecho, cada que quería llorar lo hacia, Ichigo tomo la mano que estaba en mi pecho.

-Aveces, hay cosas de las que no debemos hablar, yo nunca le había contado a nadie sobre mi mama y sobre mi guitarra, pero estar contigo me da paz.

Lo abrace, y oculte mi cara en su pecho, tenía que sacar toda esa presión, ya no podía, empece a llorar, el acarició mi cabello, pude oler su perfume mezclado con aroma a cigarro, eso me tranquilizo, y fue cuando dijo.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-Aún no... Ichigo...

-Entonces no dudes en que cuando quieras hablar...

-Se que estarás ahí -lo interrumpí- al igual que yo cuando... Cuando quieras hablar de algo.

Ahora me devolvió el abrazo, No había nada mejor que estar entre sus brazos, me sentí muy bien, sentía el subir y bajar de su preparación, era un sedante su perfume, me tranquilizaba , sentía todo mi cuerpo relajado estaba tranquila, no sabía si el se sentía incómodo, yo no lo estaba y no me importo que fuera un desconocido


	4. Chapter 4

**Kawai-María , tsuki-Sofía y jessy-moon15 Arigato gozaimas chicas, pondré sus nombres en el fic espero y no les moleste. Gracias por darme esperanzas y darme razones para no dormir... Me encanta desvelar me ... (=*w*=) **

**Y COMO SIEMPRE MI LEMA...**

**... CUANDO MUERA SERÉ SHINIGAMI... Y ME CASARE CON BYAKUYA ...**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Redactado por: sexy, guapo, y Sugoi Ichigo ...**

**((MAS QUE AMISTAD PARTE 1))**

****Estando así viéndola en mi cuarto, dándole color a todo lo que tocaba, viendo su perfecta cara y su mirada picara cada que descubría algo, era como si nada pasara, como si etime po se hubiese detenido en sus labios, mi guitarra parecía tan desafinada con el timbre de su voz.

Ella me había confiado aún secreto, eso ya era mucho, sentí tanta ternura y cariño al verla tan frágil, tan sola, era como ver al espíritu de mi madre, supongo que así se veía al estar sola.

Me abrazo... Me espantó un poco la forma en que lo hizo, pero cuando empezó a llorar, de nuevo sentí la necesidad de cuidarla, pensé en esos bastardos que la tocaron, quería quitarles la cabeza.

Pude oler con más facilidad su perfume y toda ella olía a fresas, estuvimos mucho tiempo asi no supe si ella estaba incomoda, y o pude haberme quedado así toda la vida pero tenía que preguntar...

-Estas mejor?

Ell se incorporó y ya no lloraba, de hecho había un resplandor en sus ojos, algo que sólo una vez vi en mi madre cada que papa llegaba del trabajo, acaricio mi mejilla, estaban aún más frías que antes.

Era tan estúpido y tan irracional pero por mi mente pasó la frase... " y _así de fácil me enamore de ti pequeña enana"._

__-Muchas gracias ... Que tonto no?... Apenas te conos o y siento como si ya te conociera... Me siento mucho mejor, bastante mejor.

-Me alegra... -sonreí-

-Bueno. Ya me tengo que ir. -se levanto-

-No te quedas a comer? -le tome la mano para que no se fuera, ese sentimiento salió a flote, era real, no quería que se fuera, no ahora que alfin encontraba lo que buscaba- por favor.

-No de verdad, muchas gracias, ya te he causado muchas molestias.

Le solté la mano, estaba triste por dentro pero de nuevo mi más ara de fruncir el seño salió, en ese momento se escucho que mis papas y mis hermanas llegaron.

Me levanté molesto y no por que mi familia hubiese llegado, si no por que ella se iva y mi mundo regresaba a su normalidad, sería difícil saber que lela estaba al otro lado de mi cuarto y no poder tocarla o al menos ver sus bellos ojos.

bajamos y nos encontramos con mi familia.

-ICHIGO! PORFIN ERES HOMBRE!.

Mi padre grito y pensó que entre Rukia y yo había pasado algo ella me miro sonrojada y asustada, negando con la cabeza, yo le di ua patada en la cara a mi padre y creo que estaba peor de rojo que ella ppe lo que haiba visto en la mañana.

-CALLATE IDIOTA!...

-Kia-san, que gustó de volver a verte.

Se acerco Yuzu a ella y le dio un beso en l mejilla.

-Konichiwa Yuzu-san.

Dijo sonriendo, me encantaba verla sonreír, y así me prometí que cuando estuviera conmigo si emparve sonreiría, bueno aunque una que otra verla haría enojar, ,e gustaba su cara enojada.

-Hola kuchiki-san, mi nombre es Karin y veo que ya conociste ichi-nii... -dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Etto... Si... Mucho gusto Karin-san, pero dime Rukia.

La estrecho, asistió con la cabeza y voltearon a vernos a mi y a mi papa.

-Kia-san que gustó de verte, tu hermano me hablo y me pidió que te cuidáramos hasta que el volviera del trabajo... Así qué bienvenida a la familia Kurosaki.

-Arigato gozaimas ... Pero no es necesario.

-Por favor Kia-san... -dijeron al unísono mi papa y Yuzu.

Los dos pusieron carita triste, Rukia acepto avergonzada y rascandose la cabeza. Estab vez le agradecí a Kami la existencia de mi padre, ella se quedaría , sería una tarde y noche muy larga...

Karin se fue a su cuarto, papa dijo que volvería al trabajo y que no lo esperáramos. Yuzu dijo que la comida estaría en una hor o más, salió a comprar la comida, estábamos de nuevo solos.

-Quieres ver una película?

-Bueno -se encogió de hombros-

La lleve a la sala, saque cajas que había debajo de la vieja tele, eran películas de Yuzu y papa, empezó. Ver cada una de ellas y me miro dudaría yY con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Por que me ves así? -le dije un poco enojado-

-Así que a Kurosaki Ichigo le gustan las películas románticas?

-Claro que no!

-Entoces?...

-Pensé que a ti si...

-Te lo dije, no soy cualquier chica, me gustan de miedo, terror , suspenso, acción y ua ña que otra comica y más así son de ADAM SADLLER (((más o menos así se escribe su nombre)))

-_ "Que tipo dé mujer eres Rukia kuchiki" _ -pensé- muy bien.

Eso me hizo enloquecer aún as por ella, saque gustoso mi bolsa de películas, cada que Rukia sacaba una película grietaba con más fuerza , se emocionaba, puso sobre la mesa de te la película "Hostal" "Arrastrame al infierno" "Con el diablo adentro" "Rec" y "La reunión del diablo"

Era como ver algo especial, algo extraño y único en su especie, era de otro planeta, y así fue que supe que ella era la indicada o al menos era la primera que me excitaba, la primera que saco la parte más tierna de mi, la parte romántica y la primera a la que le confié mucho con sólo unas horas de conocerle, y ella sería la única.

-Ya se! Quiero ver esta...!...

Me extendió la mano y era la película "Hostal" me saco de mis pensamientos, pero era Rukia, no podía enojarme por k interrumpiera pensamientos que tenían que ver con ella.

-Perfecto -Sonreí, nunca había sonreído tanto -

Se acomodó, puse el disco, salte el menú y me senté a su lado.

Me asuste... Pero no por la película si no por las expresiones de su cara, era una masoquista, le gustaban las escenas donde la sangre corría, y sonreía de satisfacción.

-Imagínate que te hagan eso?...

En la escena había una nipona atacada por un hombre que le quemaba el contorno del ojo. Hice gesto de desaprobación, ella sonrió ante la cara que puse, y no se por que pero me dio con la almohada que habia.

-Oye!

-jajaja jajaja... Que te pasa Kurosaki débil ante una mujer?

-pensé que dirías enana...

Una chispa de enojo salió dsi sus ojos índigo, tomo la almohada y la enterro en mi cara, la tomé del brazo y la aparte no podía respirar, tenía el brazo fuerte pero aún así cayo, me jalo del cuello, la almohada salió volando ella cayo entre la mesa de te y el sillón, yo caí encima de ella, pero la rodé con mis brazos para que no se golpeará.

Nos miramos el uno al otro

/

**Bueno se que es corto pero mi hermanita ya quiere dormir y ñ tengo que detenerme. Feliz Próspero año nuevo Ichiruki... Gracias por leerme y ya me animan a subir varios capítulos diario... Los amo...**

**cuando yo muera seré shinigami y veré al sexy toushiro hay mi kaichou sexy ... Sayo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicas gracias por sus palabras, me animan demasiado, yo no soy de ir de vacaciones, no me gusta lo rural, y más por que casi nunca hay internet... Así qué no se preocupen por ustedes subo un CAP o dos cada día ok.**

**Por favor díganme mis errores y ustedes también mandan y díganme si quieren una canción o una frase o lemon adelantado, pero hoy una niña linda me dijo que quería lemon en este capítulo, solo habrá un poco de calor, es que su primera vez ya la tengo y te juro que no habrá nada a la imaginación.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, si así fuera Ichigo no sólo hubiera visto los melocotones de Rukia... Ji ji ji ji ... **

**Feliz año 2013 , que ese esté año haya más ichiruki y los estúpidos ichihimistas mueran...**

**CAPITULO 5.**

**((( MÁS QUE AMIGOS )))**

**Redactado por: Rukia, la luz de Ichigo.**

****He visto a miles de chicos, unos son morenos, otros albinos, algunos con cabello rizado, lacio, ondulado, café, negro, castaño... Y bla bla bla, pero el único que me hacia sentir electricidad por mi piel tenía la piel blanca, el cabello naranja y los ojos cafés que se derretían como la miel al igual que mi corazón.

_"su cabello parece el amanecer de mil soles, sus ojos excitantes y provocativos..._

__Era como si pudiera vernos desde arriba, era algo que quería atesorar, el mirándome con ese deseo, provocandome al amor cada que rosa a mi piel, era como si me desnudara con el pensamiento, me sentía mujer, me sentía deseada...

_"Su pecho es fuerte como un roble, sus brazos poderosos como las olas del mar, su piel blanca y rasposa como la arena, quiero estar debajo de el, que me haga suya, que diga mi nombre con desesperación..._

__Tenia tantos pensamientos, que ni siquiera veía la película solo me lo imagine sudando por causa mía, no pude evitar sonrojare, y para que no diera cuenta, le tape la cara con la almohada, caímos entre el sillón y la mesa de te, mío pude evitar sentir y pensar lo que tenía en mi mente, era aún mejor, el estaba callado...

No había nadie, bueno, estaba su hermana en su cuarto, no creo que nos escucharía, móvil un poco mi pierna hacia su cintura, el gimió y cerro los ojos, didáctica pase mis manos a su cuello, acerque mi cara a la de el, no nos besamos , eso lo odie, el me tomo de la cintura, temblaba, respiraba desesperada por ese contacto, nunca me había pasado esto, era la pasión o el deseo... No lo se, sólo que había algo que aún no quería nombrar, talvez por el miedo de que fuera amor...

-Rukia, no...

dijo alfin, seguía con los ojos cerrados, estaba sudando, era increíble su cara con falta de luz...

-Por que?...

-No soy de esos que se aprovechan...

-Entonces por que me mirabas por la ventana...

Abrio de golpe los ojos, se sonrojó, estaba muy rojo, claro que lo había visto por mi espejo, le hubiese aventado algo por la ventana, pero me resulto lindo que a alguien le gustará.

Me beso, no fue romántico pero si desesperado, buscando el contacto de piel, empezó por alzarle la playera, el detuvo mi mano, y me acaricio la cara, beso mis labios lentamente, y ahora el me levantaba la blusa, cuando...

-Ya llegue!... Compre comida rápida ... Karin ya baja!...

Los dos nos levantamos rápidamente nos acomodamos la ropa me senté en la primera silla que vi, Ichigo se sentó frente de mi, Yuzu empezó a servir, dijo Yuzu que tenía una amiga que tenía un restaurante y que su nombre es Jessy-moon15, y que el año pasado había ganado el premio de la mejor chef en todo Japón.

Segui con la conversación para olvidar un poco lo que había pasado hace unos minutos...

Me levanté con mi plato en la mano, Ichigo me imito y levanto los de sus hermanas, ellas se subieron a su cuarto y me quede de nuevo a solas con Ichigo. Quise repetir lo sucedido pero caí en cuanta que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

El empezó a lavar los trastes, yo jamás lo he hecho pero quise ayudar.

-Déjame te ayudo.

-No, tu ve la película.

-No seas necio -dije poniéndome el primer delantal que vi, era blanco con flores en los bordes.-

-Eres la visita y no... De dónde lo sacaste -señalo el delantal-

-Lo tomé del horno de la estufa...

-Ammmmm... Es que... Era de mi mama.

Rápido me lo quite, el me tomo de la mano para que me detuviera.

-No te preocupes, déjalo.

-Lo siento es que no sabía y te quiero ayudar.

-No te preocupes, que tal si me ayudas a secarlos?

Lavamos y secamos los trastes, sin decir ninguna palabra, nos volvimos a subir al cuarto.

-Que quieres hacer ahora? Quieres ver otra película?

Lo dijo despreocupado, pero nos miramos y nos sonrojamos por lo que había pasado, miramos a otro lado.

-Mejor platicarme de ti, que te gusta hacer además de tocar la guitarra?

-Me gusta leer y en especial a William Shakespeare.

-De verdad? Y qué obra te gusta más?

-Creo que Romeo y Julieta.

-Y me dijiste que no te gustaban las historias de amor... -dije sarcástica-

-Es la única que me gusta... y ati te gusta leer?

-Me fascina..! Mis escritores favoritos son Óscar Wilde, Paulo Cohelo, Anie Raice, Ernesto Sabato y Jane Austen.

-Vaya , si que te gusta leer.

-Si, es algo que me encanta hacer, claro que también leo lo más popular...

-Y que más te gusta?

-Los conejos...

-A mi no me gustan los animales -desaprobó con la mano-

-Que color te gusta? - pregunte curiosa -

-El negro.

-A mi me encanta el blanco.

-Que comida es tu favorita Rukia?

-Los postres. Y tu?

-Los chocolates y la comida picante.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos platicando sobre nuestros gustos y disgusto... Tampoco supe como llegamos a la cama yY el estaba frente de mi y yo apretando una almohada, pero la magia acabo con el sonido de un celular.

-Bueno? ... Si nii-sama, ahora voy.

Colge algo enojada, le di una son risita fingida, y creo que desde que sonó el celular sabía que ya teníamos que regresar a la realidad.

-Ya me voy...

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

No puse objeción no querría dejar de verlo, salimos y me llevo hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela...

-Si quieres te veo aquí temprano para que vayamos juntos.

-Gracias. - le sonreí -

Me dedico una sonrisa tierna, y rápidamente entre a la casa, mi corazón acelero de cero a mil, sentí que pronto saldría de mi pecho.

nii-sama estaba en el sillón viendo la tele.

Corri hasta su encuentro y lo abrace,..

-Rukia, dime como estuvo tu primer día.

-Estupendo, fue muy feliz este día.

La verdad hable de como me sentí con Ichigo, claro omitiendo la parte de los idiotas pervertidos.

-Se que no es una buena escuela, pero esta entré las mejores de Japón y...

-No me interesa, lo único que me importa es mi nueva vida.

La felicidad salía por cada poco de mi piel, me tocaba mis labios para memorizar lo suaves y dulces que eran los de Ichigo.

-De verdad te vez feliz.

-Y lo estoy, - le di un beso enla mejilla- me voy a dormir.

Me subí rápido a mi cuarto y ahí estaba Ichigo con el torso desnudo, era tal como lo imagine, todo un atleta con perfecto cuerpo, cerré la cortina no podía seguir viéndolo o tendría mi primer sueño erótico, y no me caería mal, me quite la ropa y me puse mi pijama, y puse la canción "the only exception" de "PARAMORE" y así fue que por primera vez soñé con Ichigo y por primera vez fue un sueño erótico ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Gracias tsuki-chan por decirme mis errores, es que me acabo de comprar una Ipad y me corrige en lo que escribo. Y cuando quiero que me corrija lo hace en ingles así que plis, tenme paciencia, hasta yo me reí y me di golpes por mi ortografía.**

**Sin mas aquí el nuevo capítulo alargue la historia por sus pedidos... esta historia ustedes tambien la controlan**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y ESPERO QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 ((PRIMER DIA DE CLASES))**

**REDACTADO POR : ICHIGO.**

* * *

_"El tiempo se detiene, y mi cuerpo y mi alma se elevan ante el tintineo de tu voz, mi piel se eriza con un soplo de tu boca... y ella es... Es esa morena de quien estoy enamorado, su albina piel me enloqueció, pero no tanto como sus ojos color índigo, su esbelta figura y sus cabellos negros me hacen desearla, pero no solo quiero tomarla, quiero amarla, protegerla, cuidarla, que ella sea el motivo de mi existir... te amo Rukia"_

Desperté, ya era martes, y no solo estaba feliz por haber soñado con Rukia sino porque la vería en solo unos minutos...

Me di un rápido baño, me puse mi uniforme y baje por las escaleras ya con mi mochila, puse mi cara enojada para que mi familia no sospechara por qué tanta urgencia, salí y ahí ya estaba... tan bella como siempre.

-Buen día Enana

-Buen día fresita.

Camínanos hacia la escuela, sin hablar. No soporte ese "sin sonido" y le hable.

-Dormiste bien? -le pregunte poniendo buena cara-

-Si, gracias y tú? -me miro-

-También. - asentí con la cabeza-

-Que bueno. -contesto-

-Ya sabes que salón te toca...?

Me miro como si algo se le hubiera olvidado.

-No puede ser?...olvide en que salón iba. - (u.u) -

-Si quieres te llevo con el director, el sabrá donde te toca.

-Arigato.

Y volvió a mirar hacia al frente, al fin llegamos a la escuela y para suerte mía, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu Orijime, Mizuiro y Keigo... estaban en la entrada platicando _"no puede ser peor mi día?"_

Todos se nos quedaron viendo y yo pase rápido con Rukia y mis amigos nos miraron con la boca abierta la lleve hasta la dirección.

-Aquí es Rukia, nos vemos luego.

-Si adiós.

Corrí hasta mi salón me encontré con Keigo quien como siempre llego para molestar.

-Ichigo! Tienes novia...!

-Cállate, no es mi novia. Es mi vecina.

Entre al salón y los demás no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Empezó la clase de Biología, por suerte leí un poco en la noche, la clase de ese día, no se me dificulto, la maestra no pregunto por mi ausencia y de pronto una niña pequeña, esbelta de piel blanca y ojos índigo entro.

-Pase Kuchiki-san. -Dijo la maestra, Rukia entro.- Bien chicos, ella es Kuchiki Rukia, es una estudiante nueva. Quieres decirnos en donde vivías antes?

-Vivía en Tokio, en el centro.

-Y cuéntanos Kuchiki-san, porque has venido a Karakura?

-Porque mi hermano y yo quisimos cambiar de ambiente.

-Mentirosa!

Se escucho que alguien grito, pero nadie supo, era voz de mujer.

-Alguien más tiene una pregunta?

Y fue cuando Kaien, un alumno mas dijo...

-Y tienes novio?

Rukia no contesto nada, se veía enojada, ese idiota se burlo ante su actitud. Además claro que tenia novio... era yo imbécil, yo soy quien la beso.

-Déjala en paz idiota. -dije normal.-

-Quieres pelear anaranjadito.

Me levante enojado, Rukia se adelanto y me tomo la mano.

-Tranquilo no vale la pena.

A ver sus ojitos enojados me hizo tranquilizarme, me volví a sentar todos se quedaron boquiabiertos (o.o) nadie me tranquilizaba, siempre que me enojaba tenían que estar precavidos.

-Señor Shiba tiene un punto menos. -dijo la maestra señalándolo, Rukia siguió callada- Rukia siéntate en la única banca vacía que esta junto al señor Kurosaki. -

casualidad..

-Si qué casualidad.. -dije todavía enojado por el idiota y bastardo de Kaien. Quería arrancarle la cabeza.

Y fue todo de lo que hablamos, dieron el timbre de la comida, Rukia salió huyendo del salón y dejo como idiotas a todos los pervertidos que ya se estaban haciendo ilusiones, reí para mis adentros. Y les saque la lengua, todos hablaban de ella, hasta las chicas se sentían feas al ver la bella cara Me levante y salí con mis amigos a comer, nadie siguió con el tema de la novia, apenas salimos cuando vi por la ventana a Rukia en un árbol, sola y sin comer, me sentí mal al ser la única persona que le hablaba, y recordé que Yuzu me dio comida para ella.

-Chicos olvide algo luego los alcanzo o mejor dicho, No me esperen.!

Ellos no dijeron nada, regrese al salón, tome su comida y baje rápido las escaleras y ahí seguía ella.

-Oye enana, toma..

Le di la comida, pensé que se enojaría pero no dijo nada se veía triste.

-Oe, estas bien? -pregunte-

-Si gracias. -Esa felicidad no inundo sus ojos, se veía feliz cuando la vi por la mañana.

Me senté a su lado, y saque mi comida.

-Qué? -dijo enojada-

-De que loca? -conteste enojado -

-Que haces aquí? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-Comeré contigo. -le di una mordida a mi pastel-

-Kurosaki mejor vete. -agacho su mirada-

-Por qué?

-Por qué no te convengo.

Me desconcertó su respuesta.

Una chica se acerco y le dijo a Rukia.

-Oye que tu no eras la famosa Kuchiki Rukia, la gran pintora? se supo que ella perdió todo el dinero con su hermano... qué? ya eres pobre?

-Lárgate

Dijo Rukia tranquila, yo no me metí en la discusión.

-Claro!

Si eres ella, vaya, lo subiré en la red social...

Rukia se levanto y le dio una patada en la cara a esa chica, la dejo inconsciente, la chica era muy alta y muy robusta a comparación de Rukia, pero aún así con un solo golpe la dejo sangrando e inconsciente.

-Jamás te vuelvas a burlar de mi familia Bastarda!

Termino de decir esto y Rukia se volvió a verme, me levante rápidamente, ella se disculpo con la mirada y se echo a correr.

-RUKIA! -grite por su espalda-

La llame , pero ella corrió aun más, ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando se calló, corrí aún más y ella estaba llorando.

-Rukia?

Me acerque a ella y trate de levantarla, ella no quiso, y solo dijo...

-Porque Ichigo..? Porque paso esto?

Y lloro amargamente, la levante.

Estábamos en la parte de atrás de la escuela, casi nadie pasaba por ahí, la acune en mi pecho, y ella seguía llorando.

-Porque uno es juzgado por su pasado...? Quisiera ser solo una sombra.

-Si fueras una sombra yo no te hubiese visto, si fueras la lluvia yo te hubiese temido, si fueras el viento te repelaría. Gracias a ti, he sacado un peso enorme en mi pecho, quiero pagar mis deudas.

- ... -sonrió con ironía- Yo te debo mas.

Su sollozo se calmo, pase su mechón de la frente hasta su oreja, si era bonita, de esa forma era hermosa.

-Quisiera decirte tantas cosas Ichigo, pero aun no sé si confiar en ti.

-Y no te pido que lo hagas. El amor siempre es a primera vista pero la confianza se gana con el tiempo.

Ella me miro, y me abrazo.

-Quisiera poder decir lo que siento, quisiera poder ser sincera, una barrera me lo impide.

-Entonces juntos romperemos nuestras barreras, solo toma mi mano.

_"QUISIERA QUE SOLO TUS LABIOS FUERAN MIOS, QUE SOLO TUS PENSAMIENTOS TENGAN MI IMAGEN, QUE YO SEA EL PRIMERO EN ENTRAR EN TI... SER EL PRIMERO QUE ESCUCHE TUS GEMIDOS..."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 ((( VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS)))**

**Redactado por: MAZZY-CHAN ((yo redactare una que otra historia para que lean los dos puntos de vista sin tener que hacer dos capitulos del mismo))**

Rukia se alejo de ese abrazo y puso su frete en el pecho del peli naranja.

-Porque haces esto? -dijo Rukia aun llorando-

-De que hablas? -dijo Ichigo tratando de comprender esas palabras-

-Por qué me ayudas? Por qué me cuidas y me proteges? Por qué me abrazas?

Ichigo se petrifico ante esas palabras de la bella chica que tenia frente de él y temeroso de ser demasiado sincero soltó la lengua y dijo lo que sentía.

-La verdad Rukia aun no lo se...

-Que es esto Ichigo?... por que siento que te conozco y siento... -titubeo un poco- siento... este sentimiento...

-Yo tampoco lo sé Rukia... -le tomo de los hombros- solo sé que te necesito.

Ante esa palabra Rukia levanto la mirada y fue como si ya se hubieran dicho todo con la mirada, buscaron sus labios bruscamente, no fue un beso de película, dulce y delicado, era decidido, era arrebatador, sintiendo la necesidad del cuerpo el uno por el otro.

Ichigo y Rukia tenían su segundo beso pero no era lo único que sentirían, Ichigo arrincono a Rukia en una árbol, quería bajar sus manos a la cintura pero dudo y dijo un "no" entre una separación de sus labios, Rukia se desconcertó, y pego su cuerpo al de Ichigo, dándole permiso de que lo hiciera.

-Estas bien? -dijo en susurros pero ahora ella se aparto de él, e Ichigo lo agradeció-

-Mejor que nunca... -de nuevo se unieron-

Siguieron con el beso, Rukia fue la primera en romper la barrera de sus cuerpos ante la ropa, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y metió su mano en el cuello de la camisa y acaricio la espalda de Ichigo, la levanto de los muslos y acerco su parte femenina al de él, ellos gimieron, ya estaban muy rojos. Pero Ichigo se detuvo.

-No es el mejor lugar.

-No es el mejor momento

Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos sonrieron, Ichigo bajo a Rukia y le beso la frente.

-Y así de fácil me enamore de ti...

-Y así de fácil te empecé a querer.

Los dos volvieron a sellar ese momento con un beso...

Entraron juntos al salón de la mano, todos los miraron pero aun nadie se atrevía a preguntar...

-Oye Orihime ya viste a Ichigo? esta sonriendo...?

Le dijo Keigo a Orihime, ella estaba muy triste, jamás había visto así a Ichigo el "Grinch" y le dolía que fuese una chica bonita la que causara eso y no ella, ella solo vio fijamente su libreta, no quería llorar, reprimió sus lagrimas.

-Baya, al fin saca su lado salvaje... crees que Kuchiki-san tenga hermanas?

Ella aun no respondía nada, y Keigo ni le puso atención, Ichigo u Rukia estaban platicando y medio salón estaba mirándolos, era algo muy extraño.

-Maldito Kurosaki.

-Que te ocurre ahora Kaien?-pregunto Kawaii-Maria.

-Es que mirala, esta con Kurosaki, yo tenía que conquistarla.

-Eres un idiota.

Contesto Kawaii-Maria, era claro que Kaien era un "Don Juan" y a ella le gustaba, sentía algo muy profundo por él, pero el muy tonto ni cuenta se daba, ella sentía que tenía esperanzas, pues era la única chica que en realidad trataba con cariño.

Todo era perfecto hasta que el profesor de Educación Física entro.

-Señorita Kuchiki?...

Rukia se levanto.

-Si profesor?

-Acompáñeme usted y el Señor Kurosaki a la dirección.

Ella aún no entendía por qué, así que salió de su banca, Ichigo la tomo del brazo acerco sus labios a su oído y le dijo...

-Fue por el golpe que le diste a Zayury...

Ella se quedo perpleja, _"maldita chillona"_ fue lo que pensó, camino e Ichigo la seguía, todos en el salón los seguían viendo como bichos raros, Ichigo se harto y antes de cerrar la puerta ...

-QUE NOS VEN IDIOTAS!

Grito y todo el salón vio a otro lado.

Llegaron con el Director, y el estaba en su silla frente su escritorio, hizo una señal para que pasaran, ellos se sentaron y el Director comenzó.

-Bien señorita Kuchiki, me han informado que le dio una patada a la señorita Lee Zayury. Es esto verdad?

Rukia tranquilamente respondió.

-Por supuesto que lo hice.

Ichigo la miro espantado ante la seguridad de sus palabras y al haber admitido que ella había sido, muchas otras habrían llorado y negado lo que habían hecho.

-Perfecto señorita Kuchiki, y usted señor Kurosaki, Afirma que Kuchiki-san la golpeo?.

-Pero fue en defensa...! -grito enojado-

-Profesor, desde que llegue a la escuela ella ha estado insultándome, diciendo... -hizo una pausa- que mi familia es pobre, que mi hermano es un inútil, usted bien sabe de dónde vengo, yo no podía aceptar que ella siguiera con esto, estaba con Kurosaki comiendo, pues él es mi protector, si lo duda pregunte a mi hermano, estoy viviendo con ellos.

Ella llega a insultarme, yo no aguante un insulto mas, las dos primeras veces las aguanto pero la tercera yo no respondo...

Ichigo estaba impresionado con la seguridad en sus palabras, su mirada defensiva, parecía otra persona, Kuchiki Rukia cambiaba de personalidad constantemente, era unas veces tan inocente, otras una niña dulce, solo con él era ruda, valiente, pero ahora parecía toda una mujer inteligente, persuasiva, le encanto esa nueva faceta que había descubierto en ella.

-Sé lo que le pasa a usted señorita, y por eso es que me sorprendí, una niña de su categoría jamás se rebajaría a dar un golpe.

-Le recuerdo que ahora soy una chica normal, ya no soy más de ese mundo.

-Y estoy seguro que usted dice la verdad, Es una dama y Zayury casi siempre se mete en problemas. Solo quiero recordarle que no es una forma de arreglar los problemas, la próxima vez vendrá a mí y me dirá lo que pasa, o si no la expulsare y no creo que a su hermano le agrade.

-Lo siento señor le pido una disculpa.

Rukia hizo reverencia, pero Ichigo pudo ver una media sonrisa, una sonrisa de victoria.

-Vayan a su salón y salúdeme a su hermano señorita Kuchiki

Rukia se levanto e Ichigo la imito.

-Así lo aré señor. -hizo una nueva reverencia- Sayonara.

-Sayonara.

**REDACTADO POR: ICHIGO**

Y salimos del salón, ella estaba seria, no dijo palabra alguna, le tome el brazo y la metí al salón de música, Cerré con llave y ella se quedó ahí parada con la misma mirada.

-Ahora me vas a dar una explicación.

-Yo no tengo que decirte nada.

-Rukia, que fue para ti el beso...

Creo que ella pensaba qué quería una explicación acerca de la conversación que tuvo con el director, y me importaba pero no quería saberlo, no creía importante saber su pasado, lo único que me importaba era el presente y el futuro con ella, si ella quería decirme su pasado, lo escucharía pero aún así no tendría por qué juzgarla, pues nuestras vidas comenzaron desde que la vi salir de la camioneta.

-Pensé que...

-Si no me quieres contar eso no me importa, te lo dije te escuchare cuando tú quieras, ahora quiero que me digas que sentiste con mi beso...

Ella al igual que yo sé sonrojo, el silencio gobernó.

-Fue mi primer beso.

-...

-Fue la primera vez que me siento así por alguien, no sé si es amor... yo no creo en esto pero, me haces sentir cosas que nunca pensé...

-Vaya, parece que lees mi mente. -dije tocando su carita-

La encarcele entre mi cuerpo y la pared, puse mi mano en su garganta y sentí su pulso, era loco...

-Y tu dime que sientes por mi? -me preguntó-

-Si te soy sincero, también fue mi primer beso, -Rukia sonrió- es la primera vez que deseo a una mujer, la primera con la que sueño, yo tampoco creo en el amor, pero tú hiciste colisión con ese poco amor que había dentro de mí.

Ella puso su mano en mi mejilla, y como siempre sus manos eran tan frías que calmaron un poco el sonrojo que tenia, quite mi mano de su cuello y acaricie su sien, ella subió su otra mano y también la sostuvo en mi otra mejilla, era aún más fría que la anterior, y sentí como mi calor aumento y ahora yo la calentaba. Subí mi otra mano a su cintura, y la que estaba acariciando su cara la baje hasta la misma.

ella acerco su cara a la mía y fue ahora un beso lento, suave, sintiendo sus carnosos labios, los mordí un poco, ella aprisiono mi labio inferior y lo acaricio con su lengua, volvió a encender mi cuerpo y me junte mas a ella, era increíble su perfume, su aliento frio, sus manos acariciando mi pecho, no aguante más aparte mis labios de los de ella, la mire fijamente y sus ojos también detonaban deseo, saque su camisa de su falda lentamente, viendo como se sonrojaba mas, su respiración era violenta, jadeaba cada que sacaba mas la prenda de su lugar, metí mi mano, ella se arqueo de placer, y sonreí, pues solo había tocado su plano estomago, y me pregunte que sentiría cuando me sintiera dentro de ella, nuestros sexos se juntaron de nuevo, yo gruñí y ella dio un leve grito...

-Espera... Ichigo... -dijo en susurro-

Saque mi mano, no quería obligarla a nada a pesar de que la deseaba con locura.

Le faje la camisa en la falda en lo que ella se controlaba, estaba muy roja y yo estaba peor.

-Ya estas... -dije acomodando su cabello.-

-Perdóname pero aun no me siento lista y creo que este no es un buen lugar.

Le di un beso en los labios y le tome las manos, quise que fuera un beso romántico. Termine por darle besos en la nariz, mejillas, pómulos, su sien y toda su cara, Rukia se reía, le daba cosquillas.

-Yo jamás te forzaría a nada, si no quieres que lo hagamos, no lo hacemos, te deseo con locura, pero deseo aun mas protegerte. Además eres mi novia no...?

Rukia me abrazo, sentía tan placentero su cuerpo frio, ella se paró de puntitas y me dejo un delicado beso, se colgó de nuevo en mi cuello, y me miro a los ojos.

-Soy tu novia...?

-Que estúpido soy! - acomode mis palabras-... Rukia quieres ser mi novia...?

-hahahahahaha... tengo alternativa?

Dijo sarcástica, y de nuevo la bese, abrazando su cintura, el día en la escuela fue normal, excepto por que Rukia me mando una notita que decía:

**"EN EL SALÓN SOMOS AMIGOS, AFUERA DE EL SOMOS NOVIOS, NO QUIERO DISTRACCIONES MIAS Y TUYAS, QUIERO QUE NOS CONCENTREMOS EN NUESTROS ESTUDIOS SI?... A... Y TE QUIERO..**

Sonreí ante la nota, Rukia ahora parecía una niña pequeña sonriendo y moviendo los pies adelante y hacia atrás, la banca era grande para su pequeño cuerpo, se volvió al pizarrón, y yo hice lo mismo, claro que también me importaban sus estudios, era también lago importante.

Se escucho el timbre de salida, recogí mis cuadernos y me acerque a Rukia que aun tomaba nota.

-Creo que me quedare un rato más,.

-Te espero en la puerta.

Baje las escaleras, y espere a Rukia en la puerta y fue cuando mis amigos llegaron.

-Ichigo...Rukia-chan es tu novia?

Pregunto Keigo para molestar, iba a contestar que no pero quería acabar con todo de una buena vez.

-Si lo es y les voy a pedir que no hagan preguntas sobre su pasado y menos en mi presencia. La quiero, ella es especial... A SI QUE ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Fue cuando todos me miraron, Inoe se fue corriendo y Tatsuki la siguió, todos me felicitaron en su forma, Uryu se acomodo sus lentes y dijo:

-Espero que la trates con cuidado Ichigo, ella no es cualquier chica.

Eso me hizo pensar que también a él le gustaba "mi Rukia" hice cara de pocos amigos y no respondí.

-No sé qué decirte Ichigo, pero Rukia-chan parece que es tu perdición.

Dijo Chad, me sonroje un poco, pues _"creo que si, esa pequeña enana es la horma de mis zapatos"_

Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Creo que merecen una explicación. -dijo Rukia seria- Ichigo y yo llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, fue en el concierto de Kaene donde lo vi por primera vez, y nos enamoramos y por casualidad del destino somos vecinos. -se volvió a verme con una enorme sonrisa, yo seguía enojado- Y si piensan que soy la cantante y pintora famosa que se llama "Kia Kuchiki" pues así lo es...

TODO MUNDO SABE EL PASADO DE RUKIA, EXCEPTO ICHIGO, NO ES UN PASADO MALO PERO SI CONPROMETEDOR ICHIGO NO SABE LO IMPORTANTE Y DESEADA QUE ES RUKIA Y ESO LES TRAERA CONSECUENCIAS


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 ((PROVOCACIONES))**

**REDACTADO POR: RUKIA.**

* * *

Tenía que contarle a Ichigo la verdad solo la altere un poco, tenía el seño fruncido.

-Oe... Ichigo, me vas a presentar a tus amigos?

-Si, el es Mizuiro, keigo, Chad, Uryu y las que se acaban de ir eran Tatsuki e Inoe.

Señalo a cada uno, y el que me asusto un poco fue Keigo quien me beso la mano, Ichigo lo golpeo.

-TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS!...

-Si eres novia de nuestro amigo entonces considéranos un amigo.

Dijo el que repondría al nombre de Uryu, un chico de cabello negro azulado y con lentes.

-Claro que si Kuchiki-san.

Dijo el más alto de todos y el más fornido que se llamaba Chad. Solo les sonreí, Mizuiro me devolvió la sonrisa y de nuevo se puso a teclear su teléfono.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana.

Se veía enojado, no! Más bien celoso, _" si claro! Esta celoso de sus amigos, Enorme Idiota, que no sabes que estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de ti como una estúpida?"_

Dijo Ichigo tomándome la mano, pero Mizuiro se acerco.

-Ichigo recuerda que mañana es la final en fut-boll soccer y tienes que llegar más temprano.

-Ahhh!... Es cierto! -se golpeo la frente- Lo había olvidado, entonces nos vemos mañana a las siete esta bien?

-Si. Adiós Ichigo!

Fue el único que se despidió y los demás siguieron su camino.

Caminamos por la calle sin decir palabra, llegamos a nuestras casas.

-Nos vemos... -le dije pero él me tomo de la cintura y me beso- oye!

-A donde crees que vas...

-A mi casa... -dije sarcástica-

-Y me vas a invitar?...

-Quieres entrar?

-Si creo que si.

Me volvió a besar, en mi mundo es una falta de respeto que una chica deje entrar a un hombre en su casa y aun peor que sea su novio. Pero ya no me importaba ese mundo...

Entramos, y dejamos las mochilas en la sala, Ichigo se quedo con la boca abierta al ver mi casa...

-Es muy... -dudo en terminar- elegante.

Toda mi casa es de color blanco y negro con el piso de madera, todas las puertas son de madera con una manija negra, al entrar esta la sala con sillones negros y en la pared una pantalla de plasma enorme, enseguida de la tele esta una puerta que es la continuación de la pared, esta puerta es de vidrio y deja ver lo hermoso del patio, sus bellas rosas, y un pequeño árbol que apenas va creciendo.

Caminando más al fondo esta el comedor, con igual vista al bello patio, a la derecha esta la sala de juego, con una mesa de té, color negro chocolate y otra enorme pantalla.

-Esta es tu casa?...

-Si. Ven -le tome la mano- quiero que veas mi cuarto. -Subimos las escaleras, y antes de entrar lo detuve y lo mire, le di un beso en los labios.- Antes de que entres quiero que pongas tu mano en el corazón...

-Pero qué diablos dices?

-Hazlo de una maldita vez...

Lo hizo se veía tan lindo obedeciendo.

-Déjame decir que esto es cerio Ichigo, Cuando era niña Hisana me decía que el cuarto de alguien es el alma de la persona y lo comprobé ayer contigo.

El puso cara triste pues había puesto su mano en el corazón enojado.

-Es eso cierto?

-NO! JAJAJAJAJA...

Entre rápido a mi cuarto y el se había enojado, cerré la puerta y el la empujaba, caí y me pegue en la cabeza con el borde de mi cama, el entro muy enojado y al verme tirada se preocupo.

-Rukia!

No conteste, el se arrodillo y me cargo, acaricio la cara.

-Rukia, contesta, por favor dime que tienes...

-MORI...! HHAHAHAHAHA...

-PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!

Estaba muy enojado, lo doble de enojado y lo que hizo fue hacerme cosquillas ya no podía seguí riendo y las lagrimas salieron. Se detuvo y estábamos en el suelo sentados con la espalda en la cama.

-Que te pasa Rukia? Estás loca?

-... -solté una risita- Es que me diste ánimo para estar feliz.

Me dio un beso.

- Eres una tonta me asustaste.

-Lo siento no lo volveré a hacer...Pero si decía la verdad acerca del cuarto.

Se levanto y me ayudo.

-Bien ahora veamos que escucha Kuchiki Rukia.

Se acerco a mi reproductor, tenia puesta mi memoria, puso play y la música salió, el me miro como si fuera un bicho raro, fue cuando cruce los brazos y dije enojada.

-Es Schubert "LA CANCION DEL CISNE"...

-Te gusta la música clásica -afirmo-

-Si, y la música de los cincuentas hasta los setentas y de ahí a los dos mil pero solo algunas...

Me miro aun peor, y me tomo de la cintura, puse mis manos en su pecho, se acerco a mí.

-No sé qué es esto Rukia, pero estoy loco por ti, me encantas, me fascinas, eres tan única... Y con toda la certeza te digo que te amo

Palidecí ante esa declaración, llevábamos un día de novios, dos días de conocernos y ya sentía que lo amaba, nunca había sentido algo tan grande, nunca de mi ser desbordaba tanto amor, pasión, deseo, necesidad, cariño... Esto no era real, y si lo era no tenía que haber tanta felicidad, sentí algo malo.

Pero él lo era todo ahora, me olvidaba incluso de Hisana-nee-san, él había llegado a curarlo todo.

Lo bese, ese beso fue tan dulce, tan Romántico, el fue todo un caballero, a pesar de que hace unos momentos teníamos fuego en la sangre, caímos en la cama pero aun así no dejaba de tocar mi cara y besar mis labios. Se detuvo le temblaban las manos, nuestras mejillas estaban rojas, se levanto y con sus manos me levanto, me beso la nariz, las mejillas y mi frente me dio cosquillas y reí, el se unió a mi risa.

-... -suspire- tenemos que hacer tarea y te dije que no quería que descuidáramos los estudios

-Perfecto princesita.

-Por qué me llamas así?

-Por que lo eres. -quito mi mechón de la frente- te quiero...

-Hablando de eso quiero contarte algo.

-Bien, nos sentamos en la cama?

Nos sentamos y busque su mano, el ayudo a entrelazarlas y lo mire a los ojos. Suspire ante esa acción, mis manos siempre han sido frías, pero las de él eran tan cálidas era como si fueran hechas para aclimatarnos...

-Soy de Tokio, y fui una pintora extraordinaria, hay muchos cuadros míos por el mundo y una vez compuse y cante una canción, fui millonaria pero traicionaron a mi hermano y ahora soy normal... No estoy avergonzada de mi situación...

Ichigo solo me miraba quería que dijera algo...

-Mi mama murió por mi culpa cuando tenía nueve años, fue por protegerme y no hay día en que no piense en ella y de que pude salvarla. Desde entonces yo... he preferido estar solo...

-Hisana, murió hace cinco años, fue por cáncer, Byakuya nii-sama estaba tan frio y cerio desde que murió, no lloraba, ni dejo de trabajar, yo pensé que era por que nunca la amó, pero ahora entiendo que fue por que había perdido la razón por la que seguía vivo.

Me arrodille en la cama, me senté a horcadas encima de Ichigo, mis piernas rodeaban su cuerpo, el suspiro ante esa acción, no apartamos los ojos de nosotros, el me acaricio la espalda y estuvimos frente a frente, el cerro los ojos y se mordía los labios...

-Rukia no quiero hacerlo, no ahora... -susurro-

-Lo sé, yo aun no estoy lista, pero necesito estar cerca de ti, eres la luz que me faltaba, mi mundo era oscuro, una noche fatal, había solo dos estrellas una era el recuerdo de Hisana y el otro mis pasatiempos... -le bese la nariz y acaricie su perfecto rostro, delineando cada fina parte de él, puse mi nariz en su boca para oler mejor su aliento..._"perfecto" _pensé.. El no se movía, ni un solo milímetro se movió y continúe hablando- pero tú lo iluminaste todo, tu mi sol, me hiciste ver una amanecer y un atardecer, te amo, no quiero vivir sin tu luz...

Ichigo bruscamente atrapo mis labios en su boca, susurraba mi nombre cada que nos separábamos, no había pasión de nuevo en el beso, había cariño y amor, tanto fue su cariño que me transmitió que llore ...

-Estas bien ...?

Susurro de nuevo, su voz me hacía perder la cabeza.

-No me dejes...-susurre, no quería que se fuera quería que nos quedáramos así abrazados por siempre, el me abrazo, sentí de nuevo su pecho duro, era como abrazar la pared, pero esta era muy calida.

-Rukia, yo te juro que nunca te are daño, siempre estaré contigo, eres mi princesita chappy...

-hehehehe... entonces tu eres mi príncipe pyon...

-mmmm... bueno...

-Oye! Mañana te puedo ir a ver jugar?

-Quieres ir?

-Es obvio no?

-Hehehehe... esta bien gruñona...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Me levante temprano como Ichigo me dijo, Nii-sama ya sospechaba algo y le dije que me había unido a las porristas, por supuesto el no me creyó.

Me dijo que el sábado pondría un letrero que dijera:"**VENTA DE GARAGE."** para que vendiera los pocos muebles que teníamos, eran solo una mesa y unas sillas, también dijo que vendería algo de su ropa y me sugirió que vendiera mi colección de conejos... Estaba loco! Aunque muriera de hambre jamás lo aria, el dijo que bromeaba pero yo me enoje.

Salí a mi encuentro con Ichigo, pero esta vez nii-sama me acompaño a la salida, pero él me miraba igual que siempre, con ternura, se acerco y fue donde por primera vez Odie a Ichigo.

-Buen día Byakuya.

A nii-sama le molesta la gente que se toma las cosas sin educación, el era igual que yo, no le gustaba comprometerse con la gente.

-Y tu quien eres? -pregunto molesto-

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, amigo de Rukia.

-Ah, hijo de Kurosaki Ishin.

-Así es.

Mire a nii-sama, estaba serio eso era una mala señal, pero lo peor vino por parte de él.

-Seguro que solo eres su amigo?... -Ichigo se sonrojo y yo aun mas- No eres su novio?

-**NII-SAMA!... **-grite apenada-

Ichigo no respondió, estaba hecho un mar de sudor, nii-sama se fue y se subió a la camioneta y nos dejo ahí dudando y choqueados.

Nos miramos y de nuevo esa electricidad paso por mi piel.

-No se le puede engañar verdad?

-No... -afirme-

Llegamos a la escuela y ahí ya estaban todos sus amigos y mucho más alumnos, era la final, Ichigo me conto que su equipo se llamaba Zangetsu, y que competían contra la escuela vecina, y ese equipo se llamaba Kempachi, y el líder tenia ese nombre.

-Ven te presentare a mi mejor amiga.

Caminamos por el campo de fut-boll y había dos chicas altas, ambas al igual que yo tenían puesto el uniforme de la escuela. Una tenía el cabello negro y corto, aún más corto que yo y de forma rebelde, era muy bonita con gran cuerpo, muy trabajado por sus horas en el Gym.

La otra era un polo opuesto su cabello era naranja dándole a rojo, sus ojos eran grises y tenía un cuerpo bonito, estilizado, sentí una enorme envidia, ella era perfecta.

En cuanto llegamos Ichigo me tomo de la mano, todos nos miraron de nuevo.

-Hola Tatsuki, Hola Inoe.

A esta ultima le hablo por su apellido, de seguro no se lleva bien con ella.

-Hola Ichigo, me presentaras a tu novia?

-Claro, ella es Kuchiki Rukia.

Todos voltearon avernos, ya la mayoría de los presentes nos rodearon.

-Etto... Mucho gusto -dije sonrojada -

Tatsuki también se impresiono ante las palabras de Ichigo.

-Yo soy Tatsuki y ella es Inoe Orihime.

Señalo a la chica bonita, pero apenas si me vio.

-Tatsuki, te encargo a Rukia?

-Si claro.

-Nos vemos al rato Rukia.

Dijo alejándose, solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Ve Rukia Tenemos grandioso lugares.

Dijo Tatsuki tomándome de la mano, nos sentamos en la banca de los jugadores, Inoe era una porrista y Tatsuki era jugadora del fut-boll femenil.

-Y dinos Rukia donde conociste a Ichigo, de seguro fue en una pelea.

-Hehehehe... que gracioso que lo digas, así fue.

-Ese Ichigo siempre en problemas.

-Es un pleitista de primera.

-Ya llevas tiempo conociéndolo?

-Desde los cuatro.

-Vaya, has de conocerlo muy bien.

-Un poco -se encogió de hombros- fuimos grandes amigos cuando éramos niños, él iba a mi casa y yo a la suya, he de decirte que todo lo que sabe en pelea yo se lo enseñe.

Dijo dándose un puñetazo en la palma de su mano.

-Y como es que son novios? bueno, es que me impresiona, el jamás ha mostrado atracción por alguien.

Me sonroje, él me lo dijo, jamás sintió algo así por alguien. Hablaba con la verdad.

-Bueno, el me salvo de unos pervertidos, y así nos conocimos, y ese mismo día nos besamos, fue algo extraño.

-Ya así se hicieron novios?

-Si, supongo que si.

-Tienes suerte Kuchiki-san.

Dijo la voz de Inoe, para luego levantarse e irse.

Ichigo ya estaba jugando, el evitaba mirarme, claro se distraía.

Pensé mucho en esa chica, mostraba tristeza, sus ojos no eran felices, me vi a mi misma en ella, yo casi siempre fui así, pero llegue a la conclusión de que ella estaba enamorada de Ichigo y yo llegaba a interponerme.

Dieron el medio tiempo, Yo seguía pensando en esa chica cuando algo me golpeo , era el cuerpo de Ichigo abrazándome, estaba mugroso y sudado.

-Hay Idiota! Qué te pasa! Suéltame!

-No lo hare! Dime por qué no me viste jugar...!

Demonios, me pillo, como es que estaba atento a todo, no me soltó y me llevo a un salón solo.

Aun no me soltaba, y me acorralo a la pared.

-Me dirás? -susurro-

-No.

-Kuchiki Rukia es mejor que me digas o...

-O que, abusaras de mi -pregunte de forma sensual, pasando mis manos a su espalda y acercando mis labios a su oído- Ichigo?

Él busco mis labios, yo se los quitaba, fue un juego, hasta que gruño.

-Rukia...

Y ahora yo lo bese, jugamos con nuestras lenguas, sentía cada centímetro de su boca, explorando sensaciones nuevas, le quite su maldita playera y me aparte un poco para ver su torso, si de lejos era sexy, así de cerca era excitante, me tomo de los glúteos y me cargo para que pusiera mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, con una mano masajeaba con desesperación mi muslo y con la otra abría cada botón que había en mi blusa, yo le estimulaba acariciando su ancha espalda.

Ya había desabotonado toda mi blusa, estábamos muy rojos, estuvo a punto de besarme el cuello cuando lo detuve, reí para mis adentros puso cara seria.

-Aun no Ichigo.

-Porque? -dijo enojado-

-Pues por que no es el mejor lugar.

-Al diablo con eso.

Lo bese, roce mis pechos con él, eso hizo que yo gimiera, no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, con desesperación caímos al suelo, yo estaba encima de él, me gustaba tener el control de todo pero quería que él me manejara, que el fuese el que encontrara aquellos lugares dentro de mí que me incitaban.

Me levante y me puse mi blusa, el también se levanto y me abrazo por la espalda, me beso el cuello.

-Quieres que otra vez te la quite?

-No, pero ya va a empezar el juego.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9 (( MI RUKIA !, SOLO MI RUKIA...))**

**REDACTADO POR: ICHIGO Y RUKIA.**

**INICIADO POR : ICHIGO**

* * *

Las semanas pasaban y era imposible no sentirme cada día atraído e idiotizado por ella, no era solo su físico, era su aroma, sus gestos al enojarse, era la forma en que me hacia enojar y amarla con locura a la vez, su mirada obsesiva cada que veía al estúpido conejo Chappy, era su inocencia y su madurez, ella lo era todo y a la vez nada, ella causaba tantas cosas en mi...

En el salón éramos simples amigos aunque, claro cada que los profesores no veían le robaba uno que otro beso, pero saliendo era estar juntos todo el tiempo, ella se hizo amiga de Tatsuki, mi mejor amiga y de Inoe, una conocida. Pero lo que me hacia rabiar cada que estábamos en la escuela era que Kaien se acercaba a Rukia cuando yo no estaba, ella al inicio no se mostraba enojada, y me calmaba cada que yo lo quería golpear, sentía unos celos inmensos pero todo acabo cuando él le tomo la mano, ella le dio una bofetada y dijo:

- "SOLO ICHIGO KUROSAKI PUEDE TOMAR MI MANO ESTUPIDO BASTARDO"

Si antes la presumía, ahora la idolatraba, era como decir que ella era de mi propiedad.

Pero lo que paso el sábado fue muy irreal era algo de otro mundo...

Los dos estábamos terminando la tarea porque a partir del miércoles ya eran las vacaciones de verano, y queríamos adelantarlas, solo el lunes iríamos a la escuela.

-Por fin! -dijo Rukia alzando las manos-

-Qué? tanto te aburren las matemáticas?... -dije para hacerla enojar-

-Cállate! Y ya no te diré lo que quería...

-Bueno -no me importo-

-Hay tonto te lo diré.

Me reí, estábamos en su cama.

-Dame un beso.

-Las órdenes de mi princesa son ley.

Desde el día en que vi sus pequeños pechos en el garaje de Educación Física he tenido sueños mojados con ella, de vez en cuando ella se ponía todo tipo de ropa que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, y este día no era la excepción, tenía un short blanco pequeño y una playera de tirantes amarilla.

Le tome su linda carita entre mis manos, ese día le cobraría a Rukia todas las veces que me ha dejado emocionado.

la tire delicadamente en la cama, ya sabíamos lo que pasaría, solo la tocaría, era lo que hacíamos al estar solo, solo tocar pero esta vez me pediría mas, ya tenía mis planes y seria nuestra primera vez y ella seria la única y ultima.

-Ichigo...

Lentamente bese su hombro izquierdo, deteniéndome donde su piel faltaba, escuchaba nuestros palpiteos, el suyo decía mi nombre y el mío e suyo, ella lentamente metió sus manos por debajo de mi playera, le di mayor accesibilidad dejando de tocarla y alzando las manos para que la quitara, de nuevo estábamos sentados...

-Quédate quieto.

Dijo y beso mi pecho, era tan hermoso verla así, delineaba cada parte con relieve en mi, se detuvo en mi cuello, lo beso, estaba muy excitado, era algo peor que otras veces, ya no me podía controlar.

En lo que ella besaba mi cuello, fui bajando su playera, no llevaba sostén, ella arqueo la espalda cuando con las yemas de mis dedos curve su espalda hasta llegar a su espalda baja, ella se separo, pensé que ya no quería mas contacto pero me sorprendió que lo hizo para quitarse por completo la playera, ella agacho la mirada, quería ver sus pechos, pero le tome la barbilla y la hice mirarme.

-No lo tienes que hacer amor, yo no lo necesito.

-Pero yo si...

Se lanzo a mi cuerpo, la bese con locura, tomándola de la cintura, le quite su short, la volví a acostar, ahora si pude ver sus pechos, el izquierdo tenía una manchita café parecida a un corazón, ella se mordió los labios, era tan sexy verla con solo sus braguitas blancas y mordiéndose los labios y que tal vez en su mente deseaba tanto que entrara en ella, bese el pecho que tenia la manchita.

-ah, i...chigo.

Era la mejor melodía que había escuchado, su voz gimiendo por mí.

La volteé y bese desde la espalda baja hasta su nuca , su trasero daba en mi miembro y ante ese contacto gemí, Rukia subía y bajaba rosando mas, y de ahí me concentre en besar su oído.

Ella gemía, yo gruñía, empezó a bajar sus bragas no podía aguantar más el bulto que tenia, quería que me abrazara, que me rasguñara, sentir lo que había dentro de ella.

-Ichigo, ven.

Dijo volteándose, de nuevo nos miramos, ahora ella se encimo en mi, y bajo mi short, empezó a besar de nuevo mi estomago.

-Ah ... Rukia...

Dije cuando ella se sentó a horcadas en mi, rosando de nuevo nuestras partes, me incorpore, y la sostuve, era un inexperto en esto, era mi primera vez, y ella también me lo había contado.

Tuve muchas clases en Biología sobre eso pero una cosa es leerlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo.

Muchos ya se satisfacían manualmente, yo jamás lo hice, se me hacia demasiado pervertido, pero desde que Rukia llego empecé a experimentar.

Baje sus bragas, la acosté, y ahora ahí estaba Rukia Kuchiki, con sus manos cerca de su cabeza, sonrojada, con su boca entreabierta por la falta de aire y el calor que nuestros cuerpos emitían, se sentó, bajo sus manos para bajar mi bóxer.

-Rukia...

Ahora yo estaba desnudo, ella no apartaba su mirada de mis ojos.

Nos besamos.

Fue lento y explorando nuestras bocas con cuidado, la acosté de nuevo, ella abrió sus piernas, y me acerque a su intimidad, apenas y nos rosamos y fue un placer a flor de piel, era irreal todo eso, me acomode y ella ya sabía lo que tenía que pasar, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, no quería herirla, quería que supiera cuanto la amaba, transmitirle todos mis sentimientos con una nueva danza, con un nuevo canto.

-Ichigo... -suspiro- te amo.

Hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, y entre en ella, fue apenas la punta y ya sentía venirme.

-mmm ... -hizo un sonido de molestia-

-Estas... bien? Quieres... que... pare... -dije con dificultad-

-Ámame Ichigo...

Dijo en forma sensual, sabía que la primera vez de una mujer dolía, así que entre rápido en ella...

-AH! ICHI...GO...

Yo gruñí y gemí, era tan placentero, acaricie su cabello, la obligue que me mirar, empecé a besar sus labios y ella respondió con un movimiento de cadera, salí lentamente y me adentre rápido, lo hice así varias veces ella solo gemía y mordía mis hombros.

-Mas... mas... ah... Ichigo... mas... mmmmm... ahhhh...

Dijo entre cada gemido y suspiro, y la verdadera danza empezó, ahora ella tenía una mano en mi glúteo y la otra arañaba sin piedad mi espalda.

_" TU PIEL ES DULCE EN MI PALADAR, TU RITMO DE CADERAS ES INTERMINABLE, GIME MI NOMBRE, GIME POR MAS, VEN A MI RUKIA, QUE TU NOMBRE FLOTA EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS._

_ MARCA CON TUS DEDO COLORES NUEVOS DONDE NADIE NUNCA A TOCADO. MARCA CON TUS LABIOS EL DESEO, DEJAME SABER HASTA DONDE PUEDO TOCAR, MUESTRAME EL SECRETO DE TU PIEL"_

* * *

**REDACTADO POR: RUKIA.**

* * *

De nuevo Ichigo me miraba con deseo, siempre lo hacía, y yo para hacerlo desearme más, me ponía ropa sensual, dejaba las cortinas abiertas para que cada vez que me vestía me viera, el se volvió muy cuidadoso en eso, pues ya no lo podía ver por el espejo, pero sabía que me miraba, cuando sus manos temblaban era señal de lo excitado que estaba, debería sentirme acosada, pero no con él, pues yo también lo deseaba, era con algo que imagine desde el primer día en que lo vi.

-Mas Ichigo... ichi..go

Parecía que mis labios no sabían mas que decir su nombre, era una punzada de placer su miembro entrando en mi, explorando y reclamando lo suyo, era como un eclipse, un eclipse de amor siendo uno solo.

Nuestros cuerpos se fundían, se reconocían, se marcaban y declaraban que esto era amor.

El besaba y mimaba cada parte de mi, sentía que del pecho algo pesado saldría, el estomago quemaba, y de mi intimidad salía un fuego liquido que solo él lo apaciguaba.

_" TUS CADERAS PELIGROSAS Y AFILADAS, TU LENGUA SELLANDO TU NOMBRE... ICHIGO... ENTRA MAS EN MI, QUE YA NO AGUANTO, PLASMA TATUAJES EN MI PIEL DONDE SOLO TU RECONOSCAS LO QUE DICE._

_LLEVAME AL AMOR, LLEVAME A LAS ESTRELLAS Y AUN MAS LEJOS, HAS QUE YA NO RECONOSCA DONDE ESTAS TU Y DONDE ESTOY YO"_

-Rukia... dame tú... mano

Dijo jadeante y sudoroso, reí para mis adentros, asi lo quería ver, diciendo mi nombre y sudoroso por el cansancio que le daba.

Tome la mano y fue donde supe que en realidad había algo mas allá que los cosmos y que las dimensiones.

SENTI UN LIQUIDO CALIENTE ADENTRANDOSE EN MI, MIS MANOS YA NO RESPONDIAN, MIS PIERNAS ESTABAN INMOVILES, GRITE SU NOMBRE Y LO ACERQUE MAS A MI PECHO, EL SE CONVULSIONO DEBAJO DE MI Y TAMBIEN GRITO MI NOMBRE, SENTI COMO APRETE SU MIEMBRO Y AHORA ALGO FRIO SALIA DE MI, MI INTIMIDAD PALPITABA, EL SE QUEDO ADENTRO DE MI EN LO QUE JADEANTES TRATABAMOS DE REGRESAR AL MUNDO.

-Rukia... te amo.. te amo

Yo solo sonreí, el estaba saliendo y eso me asusto, lo tome de la espalda obligándolo a quedarse.

-Por favor, no te vayas.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

Gire su cuerpo en la cama aun estando dentro de él, lo mire y sus ojos verdaderamente parecían miel derretida.

Le bese el cuello, su pecho, sus oídos, sus musculosos brazos, el me tomo de los glúteos y los apretó, Eso me gusto.

-Otra vez.

-Qué?

-Otra vez apriétame.

Fue cuando respondió y apretó mis glúteos de nuevo.

-Más...

Él lo seguía haciendo, y ahora atrapo uno de mis pechos.

-ah..! más... Ichigo...

El rasguñaba y apretaba mis glúteos y pechos, comenzó la danza, subía y bajaba, me metía y salía, era algo que era pecado por lo placentero y dulce, apoye mis manos en su pecho en lo que me concentraba en esa parte de la penetración, gemíamos y suspirábamos, el comenzó a gritar tomo mis glúteos para que fuera más duro y rápido, yo también me movía al compas de él y fue cuando de nuevo sacamos esa esencia, fue tan fuerte, que me caí encima de él por el placer.

-Ahh... Rukia...

Aun nos movíamos, aun teníamos el deseo, como si no lo hubiésemos hecho nunca, salí de el satisfecha y de nuevo gemimos.

Me senté y también se sentó frente de mí, nos besamos, no solo los labios sino todo aquello que no se podía enfrente de todos.

Lamio y beso mis piernas, mis pies, mi estomago, se tardo algo en mis pechos y de nuevo saque el placer, beso mi espalda pero algo que jamás olvidare fue cuando me tiro a la cama...

-Rukia... me dejas jugar?

-De que hablas?... -sonreí-

-Quiero tener todas las experiencias posibles contigo y crear nuevas.

Sonrió, una mano la bajo hasta mi cintura y con la otra trataba de no dejar todo su peso en mi, hizo leves roces en mi estomago, sentía que me cortaba el sonreía ante mis gemidos y entendí lo que quería, quería ver mis gestos, me sonroje aun mas.

Lo especial llego, metió un dedo en mi vagina, me arque... y empezó a sacarlo y meterlo, trate de relajarme, y darle los gestos que quería, no aparte mi vista de él... ahora metió otro, respiraba con dificultad, el seguía mirándome, pero no era todo, toco un botón que me prendió, lo empezó a estimular, quería ocultar mi cara pero quería que también tuviera placer...

-ah... por Dios... Rukia... deja de gemir así...

No le hice caso, gemí como nunca, sintiendo como mi garganta raspaba, me silencio con un beso, esta vez fue duro, fue salvaje, entraba en mi garganta pero no dejaba ese botón. Y de nuevo el placer salió...

* * *

**REDACTADO POR : ICHIGO.**

* * *

Muchas veces hicimos el amor, como si fuera nuestra primera y última vez, descubriendo cada parte de uno.

Rukia tenía un lunar en su pecho izquierdo en forma de corazón, ese lunar me enloquecía, pero los que en verdad amaba eran los dos que estaban cerca de su intimidad, uno era pequeño y el otro un poco más grande, le dije que ella era la pequeña y yo el grande, esos lunares estaban tan unidos que parecían en realidad ser nosotros.

Yo pensaba que no tenía ni un solo lunar, jamás me había visto uno y cuando andaba en short y nada mas nunca me dijeron que tenía alguno pero Rukia encontró dos, uno estaba en uno de mis glúteos y la muy loca le tomo foto para que lo viera, y se quedo con la foto, "la muy pervertida", y el otro estaba cerca de mi miembro, ella lo beso y fue como tocar el cielo, y fue cuando le creí que en realidad tenia uno.

Empezamos a las 12 y terminamos a las 9 de la noche, desde hoy seria difícil verla con ropa.


	10. Chapter 10

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS... DE LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN... CRITIQUEN LA HISTORIA Y DUGANME COMO VOY... Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN DEJADO RVWS LOS AMO...**

**(=°W°=)**

**CAPITULO: 10 (( CELOS Y UNA VERDAD ))**

Faltaban tres días para irnos de vacaciones, Ichigo insistía en que el pagaría todo, pero yo no quería que gastara ni un solo centavo en mi.

Nii-sama sabía que era mi novio, el fue a la casa el domingo para pedirme formalmente, Byakuya nii-sama no estaba muy de acuerdo con la propuesta pero acepto solo porque me veía feliz, y acordó que fuera a la playa pero solo con la condición de que él me tenía que cuidar.

Desde que el sábado nos entregamos, nuestra relación tomo más fuerza, ya sabíamos lo que nos gustaba y como nos gustaba, El lunes Ichigo me provocaba tocando mí estomago, descubrí que esa era la parte en la que me excitaba, me escabullí en la noche por la ventana, él me ayudo para así hacer el amor en su cuarto. Él dijo que era lo mismo que Romeo y Julieta, verse a escondidas por un amor prohibido, lo nuestro no era prohibido, pero el hacer el amor si... El padre de Ichigo tal vez se alegraría y lo gritaría, eso sería vergonzoso, Nii-sama tal vez lo tomaría para mal y me alejaría de él, así que tratábamos de controlarnos para no gemir fuerte.

El martes hicimos lo mismo que todas las mañanas, el me esperaba en la puerta de mi casa para ir a la escuela, pero ese día no sería igual...

Un tipo con cabello rojo amarrado en una coleta me sonreía, hace mucho que había dejado de verlo, hace un mes que estaba con Ichigo y me había olvidado de él, solo le enviaba mensajes acerca de Ichigo.

-RENJI...!

Grite a todo pulmón corrí al encuentro con sus brazos, había crecido? o yo me hice pequeña, era más alto que Ichigo, estaba vestido de traje negro, se veía muy guapo.

-Rukia... cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Me dejo un beso en la frente, me bajo y me soltó, en eso vi un puño que se acerco a su cara, Renji cayo y yo vi a ese hombre celoso, con ojos de odio.

-ICHIGO ! QUE TE PASA !

-QUE LE PASA A ESE IDIOTA ! POR QUE TE ABRAZA Y TE BESA !...

-EL- ES- REN-JI...!

Dije exaltada y señalándolo con un dedo, estaba muy molesta, me agache para ver a Renji, pero él se levanto y le regreso a Ichigo el golpe.

Ichigo cayó con la cara sangrando, Renji estaba igual, pero Ichigo se levanto rápido para seguirse golpeado...

-RENJI..! ICHIGO..! BASTA... ! PARECEN NIÑAS!

Pero no se detuvieron, hasta que se cansaron, estaban frete a frente ambos con el seño fruncido fue donde me acerque a ellos y primero le di una bofetada a Renji y luego a Ichigo.

-QUE TE PASA! -dijo Ichigo molesto por la bofetada que le había dado-

-QUE ME PASA..?! DIMELO TU QUE ATACAS A MI MEJOR AMIGO.!

-PERO EL TE ABRAZO Y TE BESO...!

-Y ESO A TI QUE?!

-MUY BIEN ME LARGO...!

-VETE...!

Se fue muy enojado y ensangrentado para su casa, me regrese a ver a Renji.

-Que te pasa Renji? porque lo golpeaste?

-El me pego primero. -dijo secándose la sangre que tenía en la boca-

-Son unos idiotas. Ven.

Le tome la mano y lo lleve a la parte de atrás de la escuela donde casi nadie pasa y que fue testigo de las caricias que Ichigo y yo nos dábamos.

Le limpie las heridas, el me miraba raro.

-Así que ese es tu novio?

-Si.

-Es un malhumorado al igual que tu, ya veo por qué te enamoraste de él.

-Mejor dime a que has venido Renji -dije aventando el papel con que lo había limpiado- Es algo importante para que vengas.

El se quedo cayado, suspiro y hablo.

-Hace dos semanas recibimos una nota que decía que estábamos amenazados de muerte.

-Como?

-Y mi madre murió al día siguiente.

-Qué? Abarai-san Murió?... cuanto lo siento Renji yo...

-Eso no es lo peor, hace una semana tu hermano recibió una igual, mi padre y yo tememos que sea obra se Aizen.

-Aizen?

-Si... la mano derecha de tu hermano.

-Pero no se supone que escapo?

-No se supo más de él, tu hermano a tomado cartas en el asunto diciéndole a la policía pero no funciono y llego una carta ayer de que le regresarían él dolor que causo.

-El dolor que causo? De que hablas? Porque siempre soy la última en enterarme? por qué no me contaste lo de tu mamá?

-Mi padre y tu hermano lo prohibieron, él dijo que desde que estas con Ichigo has cambiado y que quiere que sigas así.

-Son unos tarados? Amo a Ichigo pero ustedes también son importantes...!

-Por eso he venido Rukia, aun en contra de todos, tienes que irte con tu hermano, hoy mismo!

-Pero tengo que decirle a Ichigo.

-No Rukia...! que no lo entiendes? si es Aizen quien esta detrás de esto tu eres la siguiente, le dijo a Byakuya que le regresaría el dolor... Que es lo más importante ahora en la vida de él?...

Palidecí ante la pregunta sentí que el mundo se me iba de las manos, tenía que idear un plan.

-... Renji .

-Tienes que irte hoy, a donde sea pero que Aizen no te encuentre.

-Pero y Nii-sama? E Ichigo? yo no puedo dejarlos, son mi mundo Renji.

-Lo sé Rukia... pero ahora lo más importante eres tú... Ya te compre un boleto a Inglaterra, haya están Matsumoto y Momo, ellas te ayudaran.

-Renji, necesito decirle a ...

-No Rukia, no puedes decirle a nadie donde iras...

-Pero Ichigo...

-Yo se lo diré, o hazme una nota donde digas todo, yo se la dejo en su casa.

Rápidamente busque en mi mochila una hoja y escribí:

**"ICHIGO, TE AMO, ERES LO MAS PRECIADO PARA MI, PERO DEVO IRME, ES PARA PROTEGERTE, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, NUNCA LO OLVIDES, TRATARE DE COMUNICARME CONTIGO, NO PUEDO DECIRTE A DONDE VOY PERO TE AMO... ATT: RUKIA"**

Lo doble y se lo di a Renji. El me miro y me abrazo.

-No puedes regresar a tu casa, tienes que irte con lo que traes, allá las chicas te esperan. Cuídate Rukia.

-Lo are Renji. Te quiero.

Lo abrace con fuerza, me subí a su carro y me dejo en el aeropuerto.

En todo el camino recordé la cara de Aizen, y temí dejar así a Ichigo, le marque a nii-sama mil veces a su teléfono y nunca contesto, me asuste y pensé que Aizen ya lo tenía pero me mando un mensaje que estaba con el papá de Renji en la casa recogiendo algo de ropa para alcanzarme en Inglaterra, me tranquilice, Renji solo me dejo en el aeropuerto y dijo que no era conveniente que nos vieran juntos, le indique donde vivía Ichigo, me dirigí a la sala de espera cuando algo me tomo del brazo...


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO: 11 ((EL FINAL))**

**REDACTADO POR: MAZZY**

Ichigo regreso a su casa, obviamente todo ensangrentado, pero lo que más rabia le daba era que Rukia defendiera al tal "RENJI" sentía unos celos enormes, había actuado como estúpido, pero Rukia tampoco le había contado acerca Renji

Se cambio de ropa, y se baño, quería olvidar lo ocurrido con Rukia y tomo su guitarra... Era extraño tocarla de nuevo por que desde que Rukia llego la había dejado olvidada.

Comenzó a tocar y la letra fluía ...

_"QUIERO BAJARTE UNA ESTRELLA_

_PARA QUE VEAS QUE TU LUZ ES MAS INTENSA_

_QUISIERA QUE SUPIERAS LO LARGO QUE ES EL CIELO_

_PARA QUE VEAS QUE MI AMOR ES MAS INTENSO_

_POR QUE TU _

_ERES LA LUZ DE MI NOCHE_

_Y SOLO TU... SOLO TU..._

_ERES LA RAZON POR LA QUE CANTE..._

_POR QUE SIN TI NO SE REGRESAR AL MUNDO_

_Y SI REGRESO COMO SEGUIR SU VELOCIDAD?_

_QUIERO SER LA LLUVIA QUE MOJE TU PELO_

_Y EL VIENTO QUE RECUERDE A CADA INSTANTE..._

_QUE TE AMO."_

La música el la tenía por dentro pero desde hace años había buscado la letra de esa canción inconclusa, Rukia era la letra, la que le había cambiado el mundo, la que había llegado del inframundo como un demonio personal para curar todos sus dolores y cargar con todo lo que nadie le había ayudado a cargar...

Se sentía una basura por la actitud tan infantil que había tenido, dejo la guitarra en la cama y la hoja con la letra en la cama, y rápidamente bajo las escaleras, pensó que Rukia estaría en su casa al salir y ver hacia la casa de Rukia vio a ese pelirrojo saliendo.

-Oe.. tu Ichigo... -dijo Renji algo molesto-

-Que quieres? la revancha?-estaba aun mas enojado por verlo salir de la casa-

-Estoy aquí por Rukia, soy casi un hermano para ella, y yo la amo, siempre he estado enamorado de ella...

A Ichigo le hervía la sangre y tomo el cuello de la camisa de Renji...

-Que dices?

-Esto no es lo peor, Rukia se fue, ella no volverá...

-... Mientes.

-Entra a la casa y ve por ti mismo.

-No te creo.

-Ve esta nota.

Renji le dio la nota que ella había escrito, a Renji le dolía en el alma tener que mentirle, al ver su cara triste al saber que Rukia se había ido, Ichigo entro a la casa y vio que no estaba, gritaba su nombre y el no sabía si era por la escena de celos que le había hecho, o porque era pobre... no sabía por qué, Renji entro tras de él y le explico.

-Rukia te ama y debes entender lo que te voy a decir... -Ichigo solo estaba en su cuarto apretando contra su pecho el conejo favorito de Rukia- Rukia esta en cerios problemas. Te quisiera contar todo pero eso sería contraproducente para ti, además se lo prometí.

-Ella solo estaba jugando conmigo?

Ichigo no dejaba de pensar que él era el problema, se sentía mal, en la nota repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba, jamás lo había escrito en las notas que le dejaba, la letra estaba algo fea por la prisa en la que la escribió, esta vez no tenia dibujitos.

-No Ichigo, ella te ama, jamás la había visto así, sus ojos resplandecen... Te digo que estoy enamorado de ella pero por ese amor que le tengo... la estoy protegiendo y te estoy protegiendo, solo porque tú eres quien Rukia eligió, y antes que mis sentimientos esta ella.

-PERO DE QUE CARAJOS LA PROTEGES!?...

Ichigo exploto, y empezó a golpear todo lo que había por su camino, le creía a Renji pero no entendía nada.

-CALMATE!

-Y COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA? EL AMOR DE MI VIDA SE FUE Y ME DEJO SOLO, ME DEJO PARA PROTEGERME? ... PERO NO DIJO DE QUE.? ES POR BYAKUYA VERDAD...

-YA TE DIJE QUE ES POR TU BIEN! -dijo más calmado- Rukia regresara cuando todo termine, pero solo te pido, que nunca la olvides si de verdad se aman se reencontraran...

/

EL TIEMPO PASA, Y CADA PASO ES MAS LENTO QUE EL ANTERIOR, SUS VIDAS QUEDARON MARCADAS POR EL ROCE DE SU PIEL...

ICHIGO TODOS LOS DIAS IVA AL PARQUE DONDE SE HABIAN ENCONTRADO.

SEGUN SUS AMIGOS, EL ERA UN COMPLETO EXTRAÑO, POR LAS MAÑANAS ENTRENABA.

EN LA TARDE HACIA LA TAREA

Y POR LA NOCHE IVA A EL PARQUE.

MUCHAS VECES LLEGO A SU CASA HERIDO, SEGUN EL, POR QUE LA GENTE LO PROVOCABA.

MALDECIA EL NOMBRE DE RUKIA LA AMABA AUN CON LOCURA, HABIA VECES EN LAS QUE SE QUEDABA AFUERA DE SU CASA ESPERANDOLA PERO ELLA JAMAS REGRESO...

**REDACTADO POR :ICHIGO**

De nuevo el reloj sonó, ya eran las cinco de la mañana en punto y tenía que levantarme para ir a trabajar... ha, -sonrisa irónica- como si en mi vida hubiera algo mejor...

Termine mi carrera y me convertí en doctor, ahora vivo en Tokio Japón, rento un departamento, de los más caros, y no, no he hecho nada en mi vida, solo me he dedicado a mis estudios, una señal más de mi soledad.

Tengo veintinueve años y soy soltero, y aunque me duela admitirlo, aun pienso en Rukia. El amor que le profesaba termino después de que se hizo un año en que no la volví a ver, pero solo esta garra incesante que rasgaba en el interior de mi pecho me hacia recordar que lo que una vez viví fue real.

Aun no entiendo, que gano ella al mentirme y dejarme.

porque ella me lastimo?

fue por diversión?

si quería jugar yo hubiese jugado... pero... ya no la amaba, ya no lloraba ni gritaba su nombre a la mitad de la noche.

-ICHIGO ! RAPIDO !

Grito Tsuki-chan, mi practicante, ella era una mujer muy bonita, y en cierta forma entendía mi dolor, era la única a la que le había contado mi decepción amorosa, la verdad había sido en una noche de copas, ella era la única en el hospital que me escuchaba, sabia sus sentimientos que ella tenía hacia mí. Pero nunca pasamos de un beso... es un dolor que cada vez que beso o estoy con una mujer o siento que traiciono a Rukia, o las llamo por su nombre.

-Voy Tsuki-chan...!

Ella venia con una camilla y en ella había una mujer alta y de cabello naranja. Me acerque y era Inoe...

-Inoe? -pregunte-

-Kurosaki-kun? -se asombro

-Oye Ichigo! -dijo un hombre corriendo hacia mí-

Efectivamente era Inoe pero venia acompañada de Uryu, Pero Inoe tenía un enorme estomago. Estaba embarazada, recibí al primogénito de ellos, y por primera vez pensé en cómo se vería Rukia así.

Uryu vio a su hijo, tenía el cabello negro igual que él y sus mismos ojos, pero eso si, tenía la sonrisa de Inoe.

Le pedí a Uryu que fuéramos a mi Oficina y platicamos.

-Ichigo cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Si Uryu y desde cuando andas con Inoe? -pregunte fingiendo estar emocionado-

-Desde la salida a la playa cuando estábamos por quinto semestre. Tu no fuiste por eso no te acuerdas, nos hicimos novios.

De hecho te invitamos a la boda, fue cuando apena planeabas estudiar la Universidad aquí en Tokio.

-De verdad?... No me acuerdo.

-Me dolió saber que mi mejor amigo no estaba en un momento importante...

-Uryu, perdóname, estaba concentrado en mis estudios.

-Si, lo sé. Pero bueno y dime que has hecho?

-Pues como vez soy el mejor Doctor de Tokio.

-Y Rukia...

Quise golpear a Uryu, pero desvié la mirada y dije.

-Cambiemos de tema.

-Hace poco la vimos Orihime y yo, fue en la plaza del centro y estaba acompañada.

-Uryu, ya cállate. -dije enojado sentía que las venas de mi cerebro pronto saldrían-

-Iba con hombre, entraron a una tienda de ropa de bebes.

-Uryu, por favor, ya deja de hablar de ella, no quiero saber nada de ella, si no me sabido de ella en todos estos años ahora menos.

-Solo te lo decía por que Orihime dijo que no te podíamos ocultar algo tan importante.

-Si es todo vete ya, mañana puedes venir por Inoe.

Me levante y lo corrí abriendo la puerta. Uryu se levanto y me miro por un segundo.

-Entiende, que aun la amas.

-ADIOS URYU !

Grite y cerré con fuerza la puerta, quería llorar pero las lagrimas no salieron, ella seguía viva y estaba aquí en Tokio, y me pregunte, _"QUE LE DIRIA SI LA VOLVIERA A VER? Y SI ESTABA YA CASADA Y CON HIJOS? QUE LE DIRIA, QUE SENTIRIA? LA VOLVERIA A AMAR?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12 (( RECUERDOS Y MIS PROXIMAS LAGRIMAS))**

* * *

MI VIDA QUEDO ARRUINADA, SI ALGUNA VEZ MI ROSTRO FUE BELLO, NO QUEDABA RASGO DE ELLO.

EL DIA EN QUE FUI AL AEROPUERTO FUE EL PEOR DE MI VIDA, ME ENCONTRE CON SENOSUKE AIZEN, EL ME DESTRUYO, ME OBLIGO A VER MORIR A NII-SAMA... A MI BYAKUYA, DESPUES A RENJI, MI HERMANO Y A SU PADRE.

Y CON ICHIGO ME OBLIGO A CASARME CON ÉL, LA HISTORIA DE AIZEN Y MI NII-SAMA, ERA POR HISANA...

MUCHOS AÑOS AIZEN TRATO DE ENAMORAR A HISANA, PERO ELLA SOLO MIRABA CON AMOR A BYAKUYA, ÉL TAMBIEN LO ESTABA DE MI HERMANA, AL POCO TIEMPO SE CASARON Y AIZEN JURO VENGARSE, PERO CUANDO MI HERMANA MURIO AIZEN EXPLOTO Y EFECTUO SU VENGANZA DESPOJANDOLO DE SU IMPERIO Y AL VER QUE YO ERA LA VIVA IMAGEN DE ELLA, SE "ENAMORO" DE MI...

ME OBLIGO A CASARME CON EL, MUCHAS VECES ME GOLPEO POR DECIR A CADA INSTANTE EL NOMBRE DE LA UNICA PERSONA QUE AMABA...

ICHIGO...

ME TENIA SECUESTRADA Y VIGILADA LAS 24 HORAS DEL DIA.

A LOS TRES MESES DESCUBRI QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA, AIZEN SIEMPRE PENSO QUE ERA DE ÉL, PERO SEGÚN A MIS CUENTAS ERA DE ICHIGO...

MUCHAS NOCHES AL DORMIR ME QUISE MATAR, IDEABA COMO MATARME, ERA UN INFIERNO ESTAR CON AIZEN...

PERO CUANDO ME ENTERE QUE DENTRO DE MI HABIA EL MEJOR REGALO QUE ICHIGO, EL AMOR DE MI VIDA , ME HABIA DEJADO JURE QUE CADA SUSPIRO Y CADA MINUTO DE MI VIDA SERIA PARA REENCONTRARME CON ÉL, PERO EL DESTINO NO CONSPIRO PARA QUE DENUEVO ESTUBIERA CON ÉL, ICHIGO SE OLVIDO RAPIDO DE MI...

-Mamá... ya despierta!

Abrí los ojos con dificultad y ahí estaba mi hijo, mi Ichiro, tenía el cabello negro como el mío, y su piel albina como la mía, pero su cara y sus ojos eran como los de su padre...

-Mi amor... es domingo...

-Pero tú me prometiste que me llevarías a la casa de Usui...

-Hay no molestes... -dije fingiendo molestia-

Me levante y lo tome del brazo, lo tire a la cama y le hice cosquillas.

Mi pequeño niño, ya había crecido, con tacones me llegaba al cuello, y sin tacones casi tenía mi estatura, apenas tenía 11 años, era muy apuesto, igual que su padre...

-hahahahaha... mami... ya... hahahahahahahaha... para... hahahahahahahaha...

-hehehehe... - me detuve y lo mire así sonriendo, era tan parecido a su padre- te amo Ichiro.

-Y yo a ti mami... - me abrazo- mami, alguna vez veré a mi papá?

-Ichiro, ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Cuando crezca, voy a buscarlo.

-Vas a crecer más?... -quise que olvidara ese pensamiento-

-Mamá, como era mi papá...

-Esa pregunta la haces siempre -le quite un mechón rebelde que se asomaba por su frente- el era igualito a ti, solo que su cabello era naranja...

-Mamá, el me quería?

Nunca me había hecho esa pregunta, así que me senté en la cama y él se incorporo, le tome sus manos y le diría toda la verdad, ya tenía edad para saberlo.

-Hijo, tu papá, nunca supo que naciste, yo me separe de él antes de que supiera que tú estabas en mi.

-Y crees que si sabe que existo... me quiera?

-Por supuesto mi amor... sé que él te amara.

-Mamá, nunca lo buscaste?

-Claro que si hijo, pero, ya no lo encontré...

CLARO QUE LO HABIA IDO A BUSCAR, ICHIRO TENIA UN AÑO Y CINCO MESES CUANDO AIZEN MURIO Y YO QUEDE LIBRE, LO PRIMERO QUE HICE FUE REGRESAR A KARAKURA Y BUSCAR A ICHIGO, Y CON LO QUE ME ENCONTRE FUE QUE ESTABA BESANDO A UNA MORENA CON CABELLO MORADO, SE REIAN Y SE ABRAZABAN, EL ME HABIA OLVIDADO RAPIDO, ESE DIA JURE QUE JAMAS LO VOLVERIA A BUSCAR, PERO...

Ahora mi hijo lo necesitaba, tenía que buscarlo, tenía que buscarlo, pero... y si ya tenía familia? y si tenía más hijos?, esto seria difícil, y antes de que mi hijo viera a su padre, yo tenía que verlo primero...

Mi vida fue difícil, con un bebe de un año con algunos meses de edad, y yo con solo 20 años, sola, sin familia, y rechazada por aquellos que una vez se dijeron mis amigos, no tuve más remedio que rentar un departamento pequeño en las afueras de Tokio, trabaje en un bar cantando y tocando el piano y ahí fue donde conocí a Ashido, un hombre que era administrador de empresas y necesitaba a una cantante de 24 horas para su esposa que estaba desahuciada.

Murió, y él siempre estuvo agradecido conmigo porque hice feliz a su esposa en sus últimos días, se convirtió en mi protector, era mi ángel guardián.

Volví a estudiar y me convertí en licenciada en comunicaciones y los fines de semana maestra de música, le di todo a mi hijo, jamás volví a ver a Ichigo... hasta hoy...

* * *

**Y AQUI ME DETENGO… **

**LA SEGUIRE SE LOS JURO PERO DESDE EL CAP 5 HE ESCRITO TODO ESTO, MI HERMANA YA ESTA ARTA DE VERME CON MI CELULAR ESCRIBIENDO…. PERO BUENO… SE ALEGRO DE QUE USARA SU NOMBRE ES LA CHISMOSA Y CHILLONA ¨ZAYURY¨ BUENO NOS VEMOS EN UNOS DIAS Y DENUEVO LES DIGO… FELIZ 2013…. LES DESEA MAZZY-CHAN **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO HUBO PROBLEMAS CON LOS DOCUMENTOS PERO YA SE ARREGLO... GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDS POR LEERME Y A LOS QUE LES RESPÓNDI SUS ¨¨REVIEWS¨¨ LOS AMO... 3 3 GRACIAS POR DECIRME MIS ERRORES, DARME ANIMOS Y SOPBRE TODO POR AMAR EL ICHIRUKI... AHHHH... TAMBIEN A UNA NIÑA QUE ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y SE LLAMA KATHY EIAK... GRACIAS POR TU APOYO...**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN... AQUI EL ESPERADOOOOOOO...**

**CAPITULO 13**

**((REENCUENTRO))**

**REDACTADO POR: MAZZY-CHAN**

Ichigo no dejaba de pensar en Rukia, y de que Uryu la vio acompañada de un hombre, ademas habian entrado a una tienda de ropa de bebé, aquella idea de que Rukia estuviera con otro hombre hacia que le diera nauseas, pero...

que le pasaba a Ichigo? que acaso no era ella quien lo habia dejado?

Era domingo y ese dia salia temprano, ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde en media hora su turno terminaba, pero no queria ir a su departamento, asi que penso en ir a algun parque a pensar las cosas, tomo su saco, le escribio una nota a Tsuki-chan que saldria antes, y asi salio del trabajo.

* * *

Rukia por su parte, ya habian terminado sus clases de musica que eran de 12 a 3, su hijo se quedaria a dormir en casa de su amigo Usui, esa tarde le dolia a reventar la cabeza, el telefono sono.

-Bueno? -embozo Rukia sobandose la cabeza-

-Hola Rukia.-exclamo Ashido-

-Hola Ashido! como estas? -gripo muy sorprendida hacia dos dias se vieron en una tienda de ropa para bebes-

-Bien, oe, crees que podamos vernos?

-Ahora? -algo preocupada por el tono de su voz-

-Si, es algo importante. -dijo serio-

-Claro, que te parece si nos vemos en el parque del centro, debajo del arco.

-Esta bien, entonces al rato nos vemos.

-ok.

Colgo el telefono, entro en su carro y manejo.

* * *

Ichigo, ya habia llegado al parque que estaba afuera del hospital, se sento en una fuente que ya no servia,frente al arco viejo, esa tarde no habia mucha gente, pues la nieve rodeaba el aire, pronto seria Navidad, compro un chocolate caliente y por su mente llegaron aquellas imagenes de la vez que hizo el amor con Rukia, esas imagenes venian tan reales asu mente que era un dolor inmenso contraido en su pecho.

Odiaba a Kuchiki Rukia. pero odiaba mas el amor y los recuerdos que le dejo.

* * *

Rukia ya habia llegado al parque y se sento en el arco, era ya invierno, una epoca que Rukia amaba, senia el frio por cada poro de su piel, vio a un hombre sentado enfrente pero apenas y lo vio,tenia el cabello naranja, le recordo a Ichigo.

Pero tambien recordo todas esas escenas de verguenza que paso al confundir a cientos de hombres con el.

Rukia solo queria disfrutar de ese aire, se quito su bufanda delgada blanca que tenia en el cuello para que el viento la enfriara, no habia nada mejor para ella que ese frio, cerro los ojos y se relajo, probablemente Ashido llegaria tarde.

De su mano su bufanda salio volando, era un regalo que su hijo le dio con su primer premio en atres marcialeso, pero esta se detuvo en los pies del hombre que estaba frente a ella, camino para tomarla pero una mano se le adelanto y la tomo.

-Muchas gracias se...

Rukia se quedo petrificada, los dos levantaron la vista, Ichigo estaba frente a sus ojos...

-Ru...kia...

Rukia no podia decir nada, los dos se incorporaron, solo lo contemplo, era muy alto, su cuerpo habia cambiado, sus ojos ya no eran liquidos pero aun asi le robaban el aliento, era el mismo Ichigo que dejo una vez...

Ichigo no podia creerlo, era Rukia, su cabello seguia igual de resplandeciente, sus ojos del mismo indigo, pero estos ya no brillaban, era la misma mujer que una vez amo, habia cambiado, en su cara, era mas madura, su cabello era aun mas corto pero aun estaba ese mechon rebelde en su nariz.

Rukia no recistio y se lanzo a su cuerpo, otra vez sintio esa sensacion de su piel que le pedia un solo roce con sus dedos, el abrazarlo siempre fue como abrazar una pared, seguia siendo calido, su aroma habia cambiado, olia mas a cigarro, pero no por eso le dejo de gustar su aroma.

Ichigo queria abrazarla, pero no podia seguir sus impulsos... RECORDO SUBITAMENTE COMO AQUELLA PEQUEÑA MUJER LO DEJO SIN EXPLICACIONES CON SOLO UNA ESTUPIDA NOTA... NO VOLVERIA A SER SU BURLA...

La tomo de los hombros, la alejo de su cuerpo y se fue, Rukia no entendio por que se iba de ella.

Lo siguio con desesperacion y le tomo la mano, el rapidamente se solto.

-Ichigo que te pasa? -su voz empezo a sinar histerica-

-Que quiere? -dijo molesto, al ver sus ojos vidriosos por que queria llorar sintio como su corazon se retorcio, quria abrazarla-

-Que? ya te olvidaste de mi?... pero me acabas de mencionar... soy yo RUKIA... - su voz sono desesperada, ichigo no la miraba y ella buscaba sus ojos-

-Si me acuerdo de usted pero... fue en el pasado -sonrio ironico- no creo que haya una ley que diga que tengo que hablarle. -dio media vuelta-

-Por que me hablas de usted? que te sucede? soy Rukia... - corrio un poco y se puso frente a el.-

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san pero tengo prisa. - sono seria su voz y esta vez miro el piso y se alejo de el-

-Espera! -le tomo del brazo y lo miro- Tengo que hablar contigo y decirte el porque me fui.

-Lo siento de verdad Kuchiki-san pero no me in-te-re-sa... no quiero hablar con usted y es mejor que me suelte.

Dijo lentamente para que entendiera, con cada movimiento que hacia Rukia salia ese aroma a Fresa que siempre la caracterizo, recordaba la noche que hicieron el amor y beso cada parte de su delgada piel, el pensaba que era un perfume o una crema la que olia así, pero ese día se dio cuenta que era Rukia, era su esencia...

-Pero tienes que saberlo Ichigo, dejame explicarte -las lagrimas salieron, sentia el desprecio de Ichigo- Es necesario que lo sepas...

Se solto de su mano, hizo la cara mas enojada que pudo se acerco lentamente a ella, Rukia tenia miedo de el, ya no era el mismo Ichigo que la veia con amor, ella retrocedio un poco, Ichigo le tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, Rukia tenia miedo, pero a la vez por dentro estaba triste, decepcionada, alegre, esperanzada... era un mar de emociones.

-Ya se lo dije no me interesa y es mejor que se vaya... No la quiero ver nunca... -dijo lo mas calmado que pudo, no queria perder la cbeza con Rukia-

La solto y siguio su no lo podia entender, corrio hacia el, lo detuvo sin fuerzas, el era mil veces mas fuerte, con sus delgadas manos trato de detenerlo, pero él la evadia, lo tomo del cuello, se paro de puntitas e intento besarlo pero el la tomo con fuerza lastimando sus brazos, él anhelaba ese beso, lo deseaba, su corazon se carcomia por el deseo de ese beso...

-YA TE LO DIJE RUKIA... NO TE AMO... VETE... NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA!

Ella reprimio sus lagrimas, ella sabia que Ichigo ya no la amaba, que la habia olvidado rapido, pero en el fondo de su corazon albergaba la posibilidad de que tal vez aun la amara, se enojo por sus palabras, tan fuerte fué la fuerza de Rukia cuando trato de safarse de las manos de Ichigo,que cayó al piso, Ichigo penso en levantarla pero solo se quedo mirandola, ella se levanto y se alejo corriendo...

Ichigo queria correr tras ella pero no podia , en su mente llegaron imagenes de Rukia con otro hombre era algo que no podia ni imaginar, bajo la mirada y ahi estaba un telefono blanco, lo levanto y esa un Iphone, toco el unico boton que habia y salio LA VERDAD...

**REDACTADO POR: ICHIGO**

Desbloque el telefono y habia de fondo una imagen de ella vestida de blanco con un niño de unos once o trece años vestido de gris...

Mi piel se helo y no por el frio de aquella tarde, ese niño tenia el cabello lacio y rebelde, era negro, del mismo negro que Rukia, su piel era blanca pero no tanto como el de ella, sus ojos me recordaban a los mios, y su cara era la misma que yo tenia a esa edad.

-... Tengo... un ... hijo?

Vi todas sus fotos y en todas estaba ella y su hijo, habia una carpeta en especial que decia ICHIRO...

Abri la carpeta y habia fotos de ese niño pero desde que tenia dos años de edad, era como si Rukia hubiese hecho esa carpeta de fotos de su hijo solo para mi...

Reviso sus mensajes y todos eran para su hijo, y uno que otro de su trabajo.

Vio su agenda y al que mas llamaba era al de su hijo. tenia el nombre.

°°MI HIJO ICHIRO.°°

Marco el numero de su hijo y espero...

-Bueno? mama? estoy bien no necesitas marcar cada cinco minutos...

-Lo...lo siento pero me e-ncontre este telefono -la voz se le cortaba, tenia un nudo en la garganta- tirado, quiero devolverlo a su dueño y este numero es el favorito que tiene.

-Ah... mi mami... -suspiro el niño aliviado- gracias por encontrarlo y querer devolverlo Señor... le puede llevar el telefono a mi mamá?

-Claro! dame su direccion...

Escuche la voz de mi hijo, muchos sentimientos pasaron por mi corazon, y si antes odiaba a Rukia, ahora la despreciaba.

Por que me oculto la existencia de mi hijo?

Tenia que darme una explicacion, maneje hasta su casa, y de una forma u otra le quitaria a mi hijo...


	14. Chapter 14

GRACIAS POR TU APOYO SHIRAYUKI14… Y FOREVERYOUR…. DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR SU APOYO… ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA ES MI PRIMER FIC Y YA HASTA LLORO Y ANDO AL PENDIENTE DE SUS MENSAJES…

Y YA SABES NIÑA QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO GRACIAS POR SER MI AMIGA KATHY-CHAN…

ESTA VEZ ESTE CAP ESTA DEDICADO A:

SHIRAYUKI14

FOREVERYOUR

JESSYMOON15

TSUKI-CHAN

KAWAII-MARIA… CHICA YA NO TE APARECES DONE ANDAS…

KATHY-CHAN

ZAYURY... MI HISANA-NEE-SAN... TE QUIERO MUCHO HERMANA MAYOR...

YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS...

CAPITULO 14 ((LA PROPUESTA))

_"LO QUE CREIA PERDIDO REGRESO..._

_LO QUE CREIA OLVIDADO_

_ENCONTRE..._

_LO QUE UNA VEZ EL CORAZON AMO..._

_ME OLVIDO... SE PERDIO..._

SENTI COMO MIS MANOS SE ENFRIARON... SE ENTUMECIERON... EL CORAZON LATIA SIN RITMO... LOS LABIOS ME TEMBLABAN... LO UNICO A LO QUE ME PODIA AFERRAR ERA AL VOLANTE DEL CARRO...

Vi a Ichigo... mi Ichigo... siempre pensé que el día en que lo viera no rompería a llorar...

Estaba segura de su amor...

Estaba segura que él me amaba...

Pero solo fue un amor juvenil... eso era todo...

Pensé en llamar a Ashido, pero el llamarlo lo preocuparía y el querría hablar conmigo y eso era lo último que quería...

Trate de no llorar. Me seque las lagrimas, tenía que ser fuerte, por mi, por Ichiro.

Esta tristeza sumada con la desesperación de mi hijo en la búsqueda de su padre, mas el estrés de mi trabajo dio resultado a mi cuerpo, lo único que quería era dormir. Maneje con cuidado...

Mi estado de salud me recordó el día en que Nii-sama me dijo que lo habíamos perdido todo...

La nuca me dolía...Quería dormir...

_"Dormir... quiero dormir por siempre... ya estoy cansada, ya no quiero nada más"_

Pensé pero... a mi mente llego el recuerdo de mi bebe... de mi pequeño Ichiro... el me dio tanta luz, tantas esperanzas de seguir adelante...

Su sonrisa iluminaba mis días... sus travesuras eran mi felicidad...

Pero con esos recuerdos llego la pregunta más obvia.

_"Que le diré a mi niño? le diré, que vi a su padre? le podre decir que está vivo?... y si... Ichigo... no lo quiere?..."_

Acostada en mi cama quise llorar... pero era tan grande mi dolor que las lágrimas se habían acabado... Ichiro tenía el derecho a saber de su papá, pero... si Ichigo ya tenía familia? No soportaría ver a mi hijo excluido...

-Si...

Exclame a voz alta, no lo permitiría, si dijo que no me quería ver, si dijo que ya no le interesaba era lo más lógico que tampoco le interesara su hijo... No quería volver a verlo... tome mis maletas, las de mi hijo y metí todo lo que pude... Me largaría de Tokio, pediría un préstamo, o me quedaría mas endeudada...

Pero no me importa Ichigo no volvería a despreciarme...

Aun recordaba esos momentos en los que mi voz se diluía por pedir ese nombre...

Su aroma era mejor de lo que recordadaba...

Su cuerpo era mejor de lo que recordaba...

Pero su amor no mejoro... cosa que no imaginaba...

Quise explicarle lo que había pasado... en fin... yo no le había mentido... Quise decirle lo que había pasado entre los dos...

Pero el...

Tocaron la puerta, creía que era Ashido y venia por qué no me encontró en el arco, pero era quien menos pensaba.

-Rukia... -dijo Ichigo con su seño fruncido-

Trate de cerrar la puerta pero él me detuvo, entro a la casa y cerro con fuerza la puerta.

-VETE ICHIGO!

-NO ME IRE HASTA QUE VEA A MI HIJO!

-Como carajos sabes que...

-Se te cayo tu teléfono y vi todo... porque no me dijiste que tenía un hijo...?

Lanzo el teléfono al suelo, este se rompió en mil pedazos.

El estrepito del ruido me hizo saltar, JAMAS HABIA VISTO A ICHIGO ASI DE ENOJADO... NI CUANDO PELEO CON ESOS TIPOS ESTABA TAN ENOJADO...

ESE MIEDO ME RECORDO A EL MALDITO DE AIZEN...

-Acaso me escuchaste cuando trate de hablarte hace unos minutos? -dije un poco atemorizada, pero aun así había fuerza y autoridad en mi voz-

-... -reflexiono mis palabras-

-Eso pensaba...

Nos quedamos mirando, había el más puro odio en sus ojos...

El de pronto entro en la casa, como buscando algo, subió las escaleras y ahí fue donde con todas mis fuerzas lo tome del brazo y lo gire para que me viera.

-IDIOTA! QUIEN TE DA DERECHO A QUE ENTRES ASI A MI CASA!

-DONDE ESTA MI HIJO? NO LO PREGUNTARE OTRA VEZ.

-EL NO ESTA! SE FUE CON UN AMIGO!

-Perfecto...

Bajo las escaleras y se sentó en un sillón.

-Ahora que pretendes?

-Voy a esperar a mi hijo.

-No puedes estar aquí

-Por qué no? Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a ver a mi hijo... además me da tiempo para decirte que voy a pelear la patria potestad...

-CON UNA MIERDA,, TU NO VAS A PEDIR NADA...

Dije tomándole del brazo y jalándolo para que se fuera, el se levanto y me estampo contra la pared...

-TU ME LO IMPEDIRAS?! VEREMOS QUE DICE EL JUEZ...

-SUELTAME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ...!

Lo aventaba golpeando su pecho.

-Esta vez sabrás quien soy yo.

-Ha... No me hagas reír.

-Peleare por mi hijo...

Se aparto y subió las escaleras.

Lo seguí, entro al primer cuarto, era el mío, lo tome del brazo, el me tomo de los brazos y me tiro a la cama, y él se quedo encima de mi...

-No tendré piedad de ti Rukia... Si antes te despreciaba... ahora... -cerró los ojos con fuerza- Te odio...

El no me insultaría y llegaría así a mi casa, lo avente con todas mis fuerzas no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sentí un sabor salado en mis labios.

-LARGATE DE MI CASA !

-PENSABAS IRTE?

Señalo mis maletas... no dije nada, lo tome de su abrigo y lo saque de mi cuarto.

-VETE YA ! QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES ! DEJAME SOLA !

-ESO RUKIA... ES LO QUE VOY A HACER... ESTARAS SOLA... SABRAS LO QUE ES LA SOLEDAD... Y EL SUFRIMIENTO

-Y TU QUE SABES ? TU NO SABES NADA DE MI...

-UNA NIÑA MIMADA... QUE QUEDO HUERFANA... SIN DINERO Y DANDO LASTIMA... Y CON UN CORAZON FRIO... SI ... SI SE MUCHO DE TI...

...

Mi corazón se detuvo... era una venganza de el... no permitiría que me insultara... con todas mis fuerzas le di un puñetazo en la cara... el se había llevado el poco amor que le tenia... se lo llevo con esas palabras...

Estaba enamorada de un monstruo.

- jamás... lo vuelvas ... A ... decir...

Dije con dificultad... sintiendo como el oxigeno faltaba...

Ichigo solo se quedo con su cara de lado... no dijo nada, no se sobo... se volvió a mirarme... de su boca salía sangre...

Lo mire con odio...

-Sabes Rukia... lo único bueno que saque de ti... fue el sexo... y nada mas... ahhh... y ahora mi hijo...

Qué pena que seas una mujer tan bella con un mercenario corazón.

-... LARGATE! VETE ! O LLAMARE A LA POLICIA !

-Hazlo Rukia... y así será más rápido el papeleo de la custodia de mi hijo.

-Que quieres Ichigo...

-Primero a mi hijo... luego que sufras...

-Si amas a mi hijo no te vengues con el... a mi hazme todo lo que quieras... pero no toques a mi hijo...

-Hablas de verdad... todo lo que quiera...

Dijo acercándose seductoramente a mi... sentí tristeza... Ichigo había cambiado... era una persona sin alma... sin sentimientos...

-ALEJATE DE MI !

-Rukia.. Tengo dinero y poder para hacer que desees estar muerta... pero como soy buena persona... te propongo algo...

-...

-Cásate conmigo...

-Qué?

-Cásate conmigo... un trato de cuatro años... tendrás lujos, casa, dinero... veras a mi hijo todos los días... claro que será por bienes separados y ... Cumplirás con tus deberes de esposa.

-Me das asco...

En cuanto dije eso... sus labios aprisionaron los míos...

Era igual de dulces como el chocolate... sabían también a tabaco pero era Ichigo... ese aroma mesclado con el de él lo hacían apetitoso...

Trate de oponerme al beso... y me odie a mi misma por ser tan vulnerable a sus besos a sus caricias... mordía mis labios, buscaba impaciente mis piernas...

Recordé cuan dulce era perder la cabeza en Él ...

Cuando levante mis manos para rodearlas a su cuello él se aparto y sonrió... lo mire apenada...

-Lo ves Rukia... el sexo no será problema... siempre fue buen sexo... no magnifico pero al menos me enloquecía... y así tu y yo tendremos compañía por la noche... por que supongo que tu al igual que yo no tienes pareja... o si?

-TE ODIO


	15. Chapter 15

**En primer lugar le agradezco a todos los que me leyeron, los que dejaron comentarios y a los dejarlo dejaron...**

**Es mi primer fic y creo que el primero siempre es el más difícil... **

**Lamentó que a algunos no les haya gustado la nueva faceta de Ichigo pero es pork el no quiere doblegares a Rukia... Bueno ya no cuento más...**

**gracias a todos ustedes... Ya saben quienes son... Ldel que salude en el capítulo pasado y a una persona en especial... **

**Este lo dedico a Ariel Fer ... Y si mi shinigami juntos debajo de la lluvia...**

**Sin más aquí el nuevo capítulo **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15 ... Verdades que duelen.**

**redactado por:Ichigo**

* * *

****Rukia seguía tan bella, tan hermosa, se veía más alta, usaba zapatillas, medias hasta llegar a sus muslos, vestido blancos y ese cabello corto me dejaba ver más a la perfección su cuello.

Era la personificación de la belleza, de la seducción.

y ahí estaba mi shinigami dispuesta a llevarme al infierno de su cuerpo, a las llamas de sus ojos... Al calor... De su piel.

Odiaba a Rukia... por que no me permitía odiarle, era igual que cuando era joven, seguía teniendo ese poder en mi que me hacían pensar en ella con dulzura y a la vez con deseo, me doblegaba a su sensualidad... A su inocencia...

Se veía tan virginal... Me di un golpe mental al recordar la forma en que la había maltratado... No estaba enojado por que me haya escondido a mi hijo... Bueno en realidad si pero... Estaba más enojado conmigo porque no podía dea arde amarla.

La bese, mi piel exigía con desesperación la faltante ,mi cuerpo se rasgaba impaciente por ese tacto...

Pero no era la misma Rukia de la que me enamore, ella de seguro se fue cuando supo que estaba embarazada por el temor de que yo no le hubiera dado todo económicamente. Era una mujer fría... Sólo le interesaba el dinero solo eso...

-Que dices Rukia?

-Jamás me casare sin amor.

Esas palabras me hirieron.

-Entonces nos veremos en el juzgado, y es mejor que no salgas de Tokio aunque me facilitas las cosas.

Me salí de su casa, no podía estar ni un minuto más todo olía a ella, todo tenía su presencia.

por qué Rukia me oculto a mi hijo...

_"Que te duele más Ichigo ... El que te haya dejado o el que la hayas vuelto a encontrar y no poder estar con ella"_

__Esa pregunta rodó todo el día en mi cabeza, llame a Ichimaru Gin el mejor abogado de Japón .

-Hola Kurosaki hace mucho que no me llamaba... Hace ya seis años ?

-Tengo prisa Gin , para mañana quiero la información de Kuchiki Rukia , todo lo que sea posible todos sus movimientos desde que nació .

-Una nueva novia?-pregunto irónico-

-también quiero que busques información de Kuchiki Ichiro... Lo quiero para mañana a primera hora .

Le Colgué rápido, odiaba a Gin, nunca confíe en el, hace años lo contrate para que investigara a Rukia pero el nunca dio con ella, sólo me dijo que era como si la tierra la hubiese tragado.

Me canse de buscar a Rukia y no sólo físicamente , me enrede con muchas mujeres , para así sacarla pero eso empeoro al grado de que cada que estaba con una mujer decía su nombre,

"De que me sirve todo esto,

de que me sirve el dinero

estos sentimientos

si no tengo lo que más quiero"

Me acosté en la cama, rose con las yemas de mis dedos mis labios como tratando de preservar ese momento de contacto de su piel y la mía, tratando de que ese momento fuera eterno y que esta cruel realidad fuese sólo una pesadilla la peor pesadilla.

Sus labios seguían tan dulces a mi paladar, no podía olvidarla, no podía odiarla , la amaba tanto...

_"Por que Rukia..._

_por qué sigues aqui..._

_como un demonio..._

_como un fantasma..._

_como un sello..._

_como un cráter en el corazón..._

_mi piel se acostumbró a tu temperatura _

_y mis ojos a tu luz... _

_Arrancame lo que quieras..._

_toma de mi mis huesos..._

_mi carne ..._

_llevate todo... Pero ya salte!"_

* * *

__**Redactado por:Rukia**

* * *

****Dolía el pecho... Como dolía su rechazo, pero dolía como mordidas, dolía como puñaladas en el corazón que a pesar de todo... Aún le amaba.

Fui una estúpida al caer en su trampa, fui una completa idiota al dejar que me besara, si fue difícil dejarlo en el parque ahora sería peor... Pues mis labios reaccionaron con los suyos.

su beso fue como un choque de olas como la gravedad.

No me casaría con Ichigo, no a la fuerza, no otra vez.

El día en que murio Aizen lo recordaba a la perfección, y también a su subordinado Ichimaru

*****flashback*************

-Te daré tu libertad a cambio de algo.

Mi piel se heló al sentir su pistola en mi estómago, traía a mi bebe en manos, no podía arriesgarme.

-Di lo que quieres de una buena maldita vez!

-Todo el dinero que Aizen te dejo. Propiedades, joyas, todo.

-Tómalo todo no me interesa.

-Eres igual a tu hermano Byakya, sólo que el tenía más... clase.

Eso me hizo rabiar y le escupí en la cara, el se limpió y me sonrió.

-Vaya vaya vaya, eres tan ruda, eso te hace sensual, me casaría contigo pero... no me interesa. Puedes irte cuando quieras pero primero firma esto

***fin flashback**********

Si pude con Aizen y con Gin podría con Ichigo.

Ya era lunes, pronto mi hijo llegaría a la casa, me levanté y me puse mi bata, prepare mi desayuno cuando tocaron la puerta, abrí un poco temersea de que fuera Ichigo, pero por suerte no lo era... Ashido me visito. Le conté lo que me había pasado con Ichigo

-Que le pasa a ese idiota? Cómo se atrevió a tocarte?

-Cálmate Ashido

-Y como quieres que lo haga ?

Levanto las mangas de mi bata y ahí estaban los moretones.

-Ashido no

El salió del comedor y tenía sus manos en la cabeza estaba furioso.

-Y de ese monstruo estas enamorada? El es el padre de Ichiro ?

-Lo se ... Soy una estúpida -vuelven a tocar la puerta- debe ser Ichiro .

Abri la puerta y esta vez si era Ichigo con papeles en mano.

-Buen día Rukia.

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Podrías al menor decir "hola Ichigo, que gustó verte pasa"

-Habla de una maldita vez y di lo que quieres.

-Te traje los nuevos papeles de Ichiro y...

Aun no pasaba Ichigo a la casa cuando Asido se le puso enfrente.

-Tu eres Ichigo ?

Replico Ashido y ya me sabía lo que pasaría, antes de que contestara, Ashido ya le había dado dos puñetazos

-Vasta Ashido!

Ichigo se le lazó y comenzaron a pelearse,rompieron mi mesita de te, tome a Ichigo de los pelos , esta encima de Ashido y a Ashido le di patadas.

-Si van a pelear, largo de mi casa!

Me ignoraron

-Maldito ichigo, como te atreves a lastimar a Rukia ?!

-Que ? Eres su amante ?!

-De verdad que eres un Imbécil que no sabe la gran mujer que tiene enfrente !

****-Ashido ya cállate !

no me hizo caso.

-Y tu si Idiota?! Aquí tengo las pruebas de que lela se casó con alguien al día de irse, y al poco tiempo de casada , su esposo murió y desde entonces a tirado el dinero en tonterías

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, quise darle una bofetada pero de nuevo le di dos puñetazos.

-Imbécil ! Crees que me importa el dinero !?

-...

-Imbécil si supieras cuanto sufrió Rukia por ti ... Si supieras que...

-Cállate ya Ashido... y tu Ichigo has me un favor y vete ya...

-Por que ? Por qué tu amante lo quiere?

-vete ya Ichigo -la voz se quebró y las lágrimas salieron por mi odio, mi decepción, mi tristeza - ya ... Vete

-No lo haré hasta ver a mi hijo

-Ashido déjame a solas con el.

-Que te pasa Rukia? No le daré la oportunidad de que te golpe otra vez!

-Yo no le pegué bastardo !

De un jalón Ashido me quito la bata y la tiro al suelo , tan sólo tenía un short y un top...

trate de cubrirme pero ya era tarde, Ichigo me miro horrorizado, visón más que mis moretones, vio mis cicatrices.

-Que te paso?

Dijo Ichigo tranquilo y con cara de preocupación que yo no creí

-Algo que no te interesa.- me cubrí con la bata-

-Rukia dile lo que te paso hace once años.

-No y disfruten la decepción

Había llegado a mi límite, me sentía mal, todo me daba vueltas, me sentía muy mal, quise acostarme , empeze a subir las escaleras y sólo escuche a dos hombres gritar mi nombre...


	16. Chapter 16

**hola chicos... ! Yo ando muy feliz pork mi nee-san Kathy Eiak y yo aremos cosplay de Bleach... Por k ella es una gran persona... por k ahora se que tenemos un lazo amarillo ... Tkm ... Y aquí el esperado capitulo... Te lo dedico chica y gracias por tu apoyo, amistad, confidencia y la comida estuvo muy rica...**

**Ahhh también ... Ando buscando administradores para la página en Facebook : GLOWIchiruki?id=459380784117991&_rdr**

**dejen mensaje plis... Lo único que necesitan es amar el ichiruki...**

**ya basta de propaganda aquí el capítulo**

**(PIDE AL TIEMPO QUE VUELVA)**

**redactado por: Ichigo **

* * *

Fui un imbécil un estúpido al pensar lo peor de Rukia , sentí que mi alma salía al verla caer ,pensé que la perdería, empezó a convulsiónarse le estaba dando un ataque, soy un doctor y en estas situaciones se debe pensar rápido pero ... Por primera vez no sabía que hacer.  
Ashido sabía primeros auxilios el reaccionó más rápido que yo.  
La lleve al hospital en lo que él esperaba a mi hijo, la lleve al hospital donde trabajo y ahí Urahara mi jefe la atendió , dijo que yo no estaba apto para atenderla , me veía pálido y en mal estado , dijo que era peligroso.

Ya había pasado lo peor, mi jefe me dijo que se debía quedar en el hospital sólo por está noche y parte de la mañana , su pulso era débil y tenía que estar en revisión .

Me quedé con ella en su cuarto, no lo compartiría con nadie , una ventaja de ser el mejor doctor del hospital, me quedé mirandola, vi sus cicatrices , esas marcas ya casi no se veían , Rukia debió haber comprado cremas para borrarlas pero aún asi se veían, necesitaba una explicación a todo y fue cuando ésa petición fue respondida

-Papá?

Dijo mi hijo al verme sentado junto a Rukia , quién estaba dormida.

Yo le sonrei, corrió a mis brazos y con todas mis fuerzas lo abrazé...

Ashido entró y agregó...

-Ichigo te espero en la cafetería .

Y salió del cuarto.

-Ashido-sama me dijo que eras mi papá -explico Ichiro quién se veía muy feliz -

-... He... -Sonrei- ... Lo soy hijo

Se soltó de mi abrazo y puso su mano en mi mejilla . Era muy parecido a Rukia , tenía su piel palida y fría, su mismo cabello negro y lacio y la misma mirada orgullosa... Que ahora Rukia había remplazado por una triste . Era alto , tenía mi rostro y mis ojos marrones .

-Por que te fuiste tanto tiempo? Acaso ya no nos querías?

-Nunca digas eso hijo. Yo los amo, tenía que trabajar duro para que ustedes dos tuvieran una mejor vida.

-Una mejor vida? Yo hubiera preferido vivir sin lujos pero contigo.

Esas palabras me dolieron abrace a mi hijo para que no viera que estaba llorando, me perdí once años de felicidad y todo por mis celos estúpidos.

Respiré profundo, y mire a mi hijo, él aún asi sonreria.

-Te quiero mucho... Ichiro.

-Yo también papá y estoy feliz de que volvieras, ahora sí seremos una familia. Por que vas a vivir con nosotros verdad?

No podía arruinar su felicidad y le mentí.

-Sólo hasta que tu mamá se recupere. Podrías cuidarla? Voy con Ashido.

-Si papá .

Se subió a la cama y se acostó junto a Rukia.  
Fue bello verlos asi y aún más que me llamara papá.

Fui a la cafeteria y en la mesa del fondo estaba Ashido , me senté frente a él , una mesera se acercó .

-Buenos días Kurosaki-sama le traigo lo de siempre?

-No gracias. Tú Ashido quieres algo ?

-No.

-Bueno , me retiro -dijo y se fue.-

-Ahora Ashido dime la verdad.

-Los días en que tú mandabas acabaron. Dime tú , tienes alguna relación con alguien ?

-No. -si tenía que someterme para que me dieran la verdad lo haría -

-Espero que digas la verdad , por que si me mientes te juro que no te perdonare

En sus ojos estaba la irá, pensé que él estaba enamorado de Rukia pero en su mano la sortija de matrimonio salía a relucir .

-No lo estoy haciendo, soy soltero ninguna mujer me interesa .

-Asi que Rukia...

-Dije mujer y Rukia es alguien diferente . Ella es un ángel

-Asi que ...

-Dime la verdad , la necesito .

-Para que ? Dependiendo de lo que te diga la amaras ?

-Amo más que a nada en él mundo a Rukia, ella sólo ha sido mi único y verdadero amor, no podría amarla menos, sería al contrario.

-Y por eso la golpeaste?

-No lo hice ...

-Él estamparla contra la pared , aventala a la cama y tomarle de los brazos no es golpearla?

-... -vi en mi mente esas imágenes y si, había lastimado a Rukia. No pude hablar-

-Lo sabía. No tienes derecho a tener a Rukia ! No la mereces, eres muy poca cosa !

La gente nos miraba yo quería golpearlo pero siempre que no tengo argumentos para enfrentar las cosas lo hago, asi como lo hice con Rukia , no tenía ni él por que reclamarle nada ...

-Y asi te quedarás Ichigo? Pensé que al menos me enfrentarias...

Se burlo de mi, yo tenía tenía la mirada en la mesa y mis puños contraídos por la furia que tenía, pero está vez escucharia antes de actuar .

-Sólo quiero saber la verdad. -dije entre dientes-

Ashido se miro, yo le regresé la mirada y fue cuando esos ojos se transportaron al pasado.

-Rukia sufrió demasiado , un hombre llamado Aizen Senosuke la secuestro él día en que te dejó, y ella te dejó para protegerte.

Ese hombre tenía deudas con su hermano Byakuya Kuchiki , pero la belleza de Rukia hizo que él se cobrará todo eso con ella.  
Le propuso matrimonio , ella no quiso y la obligó a ver como acababa la vida de su hermano y la de Renji Abarai. Aizen la amenazó con que si no firmaba tú y tu familia también saldrían implicados , ella acepto, sólo para protegerte , Aizen la obligó a...

-no lo digas no es necesario . -dije conteniendo un rígido de furia.-

-La maltrato, ella sólo decía tu nombre , ella pedía a gritos que la salvaras, por eso las heridas , él tiempo paso y cuando se estaba dando por vencida descubrió que estaba embarazada , Aizen pensó que era su hijo pero a cuentas de Rukia era tuyo.  
Eso le dio fuerza y cuando nació todos se dieron cuenta que no era de Aizen , Rukia en su desesperación le dijo que no era suyo, esto hizo que él enfureciera pero un hombre llamado Gin Ichimaru , mano derecha de Aizen,la ayudó, él lo mató . Pero no fue por lástima ni por ser un héroe, él quería él dinero Rukia se lo dio todo a cambio de su libertad , fue donde la encontré .

-Como ?...

- Yo soy él nuevo dueño de la mansión Kuchiki. Ella estaba afurera de la casa. Yo regresé de unas quimioterapias de mi ex esposa. Ella la invitó a la casa, le dimos comida y un techo a cambio de que ella cantará para mi esposa , ella la reconoció como una pianista famosa, ella hizo que los últimos días de mi esposa fueran los más maravillosos de su vida. Cuando murió ella decidió irse, yo me opuse pero ella quería hacer las cosas por si sola.  
Pero ella siempre me agradeció él haberla ayudado.

-por que nunca me busco?

-Lo hizo , y cuando te vio estabas muy bien acompañado de una morena a la cual besabas

Recordé ésa mujer, Yoruhuchi, una mujer mayor que yo. Fue la primer mujer con la que quería remplazarla. Sólo fue un beso y ya... Nadie podía ser como ella. Me di un golpe mental.

-Pero ella no fue nada... Yo, yo, yo las palabras- la busqué también contrate a...

Y fue cuando recordé él nombre de mi investigador y abogado. Gin Ichimaru.

-Él caso es que tu no te esforzaste por encontrarla...

-Gracias por todo Ashido pero tengo un asunto mayor ...

Salí del hospital y fui directo a la casa de Gin ... Ésa maldita serpiente pagaría él daño que le hizo a Rukia.

Toque la puerta y salió él a recibirme .

No dijo ninguna palabra cuando me lance y lo aventé cayó al suelo

-Pensaste que nunca me enteraría ?!

Él se levanto y corrió a la sala , lo tomé de su sacó y lo regresé , él me tomo de la cara, le di una rodillazo en él estómago, él aire salió por completo, se agacho abrazando su estómago , y asi le di una patada en la cara, cayó al piso...

-Tu...no... Sabes cuan deliciosa es Rukia en la cama...

Dijo Ichiro riéndose,eso me hizo rabiar y todo ese dolor y coraje lo deje en él...  
le iva a dar una patada en la cara, pero él la tomo y me tiro, caí de espaldas y se encimo en mi y empezó a asfixiarme, no podía quitar sus manos de mi cuello...

Estaba quedando sin aire cuando con todas mis fuerzas me gire y asi lo pude tirar, ahora yo estaba encima , le di puñetazos con toda mi fuerza, ya inconciente le di patadas en la espalda hasta cansarme.

-Esto... Es... Por ... Rukia ... Bastardo .

Dije cansado. Salí de la casa ,

Toda mi camisa blanca estaba llena de la sangre de ese idiota, no quería regresar a casa, quería ver a Rukia y explicarle todo, primero llame a otro de mís abogados y le pedí que pusiera una denuncia a nombre de Rukia.

Camino al hospital llame a Uryu y le dije que reuniera a Chad, a Keigo, a Mizuiro, y a Tatsuki y que los esperaba mañana a primera hora en mi hospital , pues quería que conocieran a mi hijo.  
Después llame a mi padre y le dije que era abuelo, él no pregunto nada y por su voz sabía que estaba feliz.

Llame a Karin y a Yuzu, Yuzu dio la misma respuesta que mi padre pero Karin me preguntó...

-Y quién es la desdichada?

-Es Rukia y no es desdichada...

-Rukia Kuchiki? Como ? Que ella no...

-Mañana te explico

Le colgué, entre a mi consultorio , Tsuki-chan me cubría en él hospital pero se espanto al verme sangriento .

-Ichigo! -dijo alterada- que te paso?

-Un animal que necesitaba un escarmiento. Puedes darme mi camisa de repuesto?

Tsuki entró al baño y ahí estaba un buró con ropa de repuesto, yo tomé un espejo , alcohol y un algodón para limpiarme .

Tsuki me entregó la camisa y reclamino

-Ahora dime que paso?

-Lo siento -me puse la camisa- luego te digo.

La deje con la duda, me apresure a llegar al cuarto de Rukia

Ella ya estaba despierta , pasaban de las cinco de la tarde, e Ichiro estaba sentado en la cama con ella y Ashido estaba enfrente de ellos. Parecían reír.

Apenas me vio Rukia y su cara cambio , todos callaron cuando llegué , pero mi hijo me sonrio aún más y se levanto y me tomo de la mano.

-Papá sientate

Me acercó hasta la cama de Rukia, ella aún no me miraba, me senté al borde de su cama en eso mi celular empezó a sonar , era mi padre.

-Ichiro, quieres hablar con tu abuelo? -Su carita se ilumino, le di él teléfono.- Pero contesta afuera si?

Ichiro ni lo dudo , salió . Rukia le dedicó una mirada de comprensión a Ashido , él sólo hizo un sonido de molestia y salió del cuarto .

-Rukia quiero hablar contigo.

-Ahora tu quieres hablar ?-dijo molesta-

-Por favor Rukia...

Trate de tomar sus manos pero ella las retiro como si fueran de fuego. Puso una mano en su frente y cerro los ojos.

-Largate Ichigo...-reclamino-

-Rukia yo...

-No me in-te-re-sa hablar con usted.

Dijo las mismas palabras que yo le dije en él parque, me miro a los ojos. Estaba muy triste y enojada. Bajo Su mano.

-Ashido ya me dijo toda la verdad. -expliqué- Se que Byakuya y Renji fallecieron

-Y ? Que tiene eso?

-Pensé que ...?

-Que pensaste ? Que lloraria y te diría que mi vida es un asco? Pensaste que me lanzaria a tus brazos y te diría que me protegieras? Eso fue el pasado, un mal , muy mal pasado.-aseguró con la mirada-

-Te amo.

Dije honestamente, ella se empezó q reír...

-Hahahaha... Si me querías herir? Mala suerte, si querías que te regresará la palabra.? Mala suerte.

-No me meresco ni tú presencia.

-Entonces que haces aquí?

-Rukia vine a pedirte perdón... Yo te amo Rukia ... Se que si nos esforzamos esto saldrá adelante. E Ichiro ...

-Que dijiste ? Me pides una oportunidad?

-Si.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza , se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño..la seguí, le tomé la mano , ella la retiro .

-Sueltame.-dijo furiosa-

-Rukia,

Suplique , su desprecio me dolía y me hacia recordar cuan estúpido fui, ella ya no me perdonaria

-Lo siento... Yo no te amo... El poco amor que te tenía lo terminaste ese día en parque. -sus palabras me dolieron-

Agacho la mirada, trate de abrazarla pero ella me evadia.

-Te amo. Te amo. Mil veces te amo...-fue Lo único que salía de - perdóname

-Una palabra no me dará más ni me dará menos... -decía con odio- Tú sólo acabaste con el poco amor que te tenía, ya basta ichigo ... Que más quieres de mi...?!

_-Perdóname... -susurre-

Dejó de forcejear y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, le bese el cabello, mi voz se estaba cortando, no quería dejarla quería que se impregnara en mi piel, mi boca temblaba, aún la abrazaba...

- Sueltame !

-Ru... No... Rukia ... n...no

-Has tú vida asi como yo aré la mía... Encuentra a alguien que te AME y que... Te haga feliz...

-no necesito buscar rukia ... Yo te amo...

-Ya Sueltame... Ya... Por favor ... -susurro-

-No lo aré ...

-Yo también aré mi vida ... Y por el bien de Ichiro hay que llevarnos bien ...

-No... -fue casi un rugido esa palabra , no podría verla con alguien más-

Se soltó de mi abrazo y me dio una bofetada.

-Ya basta ichigo !

-...

No podía decir nada , me quedé ahí parado, llorando, fue cuando escuché que ella también lloraba... La mire y si ... Estaba llorando.

-Rukia te doy todo, te doy dinero, mi vida, mis miedos, mis logros , mi corazón Rukia... te doy todo ... -hable con desesperacion, mi voz se cortaba-

-Yo quiero amar y ser amada... -hablo con la misma desesperación , tenía sus manos en la nuca- Yo quiero una vida... Tú no me das nada... Ya fue suficiente el dolor no crees? Ya vasta de esto...

-No me dejes Rukia , no otra vez ... No por favor... No te vayas...

-No me iré... Tienes que ver a Ichiro, bueno eso si quieres... Ichiro es nuestro único lazo...

Tomé su mano y la puse en mi corazón ella la quiso quitar pero con mi otra mano la acerqué a mi cuerpo tomándola de la cintura.

-Siente... Es tú sonido... Es el sonido de nuestro lazo Rukia...

-Idiota... No hay nada...

La obligue a mirarme.

-Perdóname Rukia... Dime que aún me amas... Dime que estarás aquí conmigo... Por favor Rukia...no... Se si pueda girar un mundo sin ti...

-Si pudiste once años , podrás otros más...

-Vuelve a mi Rukia...

Se soltó de mi y está vez me dio dos bofetadas.

-PIDE AL TIEMPO QUE VUELVA ! Por que yo no lo are... Y ahora VETE! NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA... LARGATE!

-Rukia... -el corazón se me partió yo estaba llorando, rukia también- perdóname...

La Luna ya no brilla  
Como lobo herrante le aullé  
le lloré  
Ella ni su lado oscuro me muestra...  
Soñando ? Lo estoy haciendo?

Regreso el tiempo al ayer...  
Miro el reloj y lo llevó al ayer...

No ves que estoy aquí?  
Le digo a la Luna...  
Pero otra vez no me mira  
Hola... Estoy aquí...!  
Aullo a la luna .  
Pero el único que responde es la soledad.  
Ella me viste me consuela  
Pero mi Luna ya no me mira...


	17. Chapter 17

Jessy moon15

Tsuki chan

Kawai María

Forever you

SHIRAYUKI 14

Guest

Ruki91

Kathy Eiak

Arigato gozaimas por leerme, esperarme y ser parte de esta bella historia que llego a su fin... Los quiero y espero que este no sea el adiós... Y aquí el esperado final de

PIDE AL TIEMPO QUE VUELVA...

(( MIS ÚLTIMAS LÁGRIMAS ))

REDACTADO POR :

/"La noche se asomaba por esa enorme ventana

Y eso me recuerda ... Mis oraciones que nunca fueron contestada

Siempre he tenido que lidiar con esa "yo" que actúa sólo por amor

que no sabe cuando este acabo.

Mira hasta donde ha llegado este dolor...

arrastramos mucho más que nuestras almas

mucho más que a nuestro corazón...

entendemos que dejar el pasado atrás...

no llorare por ti ni por mi llorare por esa brecha del corazón... Que vacía se quedo...

el tiempo no supo curar

todo aquello que una vez prometió ...

sayonara te dirá mi corazón...

sayonara ... Te digo mi corazón..."/

-Rukia cásate conmigo...

Mi corazón sé detuvo... Él sonido de esa propuesta me erizó la piel.

-Para que? -pregunté adolorida- para que tengamos sexo y ya? Para que Ichiro vea... como nos destruimos? Yo no soy una de tus negociaciones

-Cásate conmigo... Vive conmigo... Quédate ... Conmigo .. siempre.

-Vete ya ... De verdad... LARGATE IDIOTA...

Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir así.

Me dirigí a mi cama, me acosté, él reloj de la mesita del hospital marcaba las nueve de la noche... Y fue como si Ichigo supiera lo que pensaba.

-Ichiro está en casa de mi papá , viene mañana a primera hora.

-ummmm...

Dije molesta , me seque mis lágrimas mis ojos estaban cansados y no de sueño ,si no, de tantas lágrimas, mi cabeza dolía, hacia frio , pronto sería navidad y todos los días caía nieve , pero ese clima seco y helado me venía bien, mis manos estaban frías las puse en mis ojos para relajarme un poco, trataba de no pensar que Ichigo estaba parado, frente a mi cama , con una respiración cortante.  
Escuché sus pasos y sé puso al lado de mi cama, sentía su sombra...

-Te amo Rukia...

Me dio un delicado beso en mi nariz.  
Yo aún tenía mis manos en mis ojos...  
No contesté nada , escuche un "tic" "tic" proveniente de su teléfono le iba a decir que lo apagara pero una canción inundó él cruel silencio de nuestras almas... Reconocí la canción sólo con una nota...

/Supongo que esta vez realmente te vas.  
/ Escuché a tu maleta decir adiós.  
/Bueno, mientras mi corazón quebrado yace sangrante Tú dices que el amor verdadero es un suicidio.  
/Dices que has llorado mil ríos Y ahora estás nadando hacia la orilla.  
/Me dejaste ahogándome en mis lágrimas  
/Y no me salvarás nunca más.

/Ahora le pido a Dios Que me des una oportunidad más, cariño.

**coro**  
/Estaré allí para ti.  
/Estas cinco palabras te las juro.  
/Cuando respiras Quiero ser el aire para ti.  
/Estaré allí para ti. Viviría y moriría por ti.  
/Robaría el sol del cielo por ti.  
/Las palabras no pueden decir lo que el amor puede hacer. /Estaré allí para ti.

/Sé que tú sabes que hemos pasado algunos buenos momentos.  
/ Ahora están escondidos. Bueno, puedo prometerte el mañana Pero no puedo comprar de nuevo el ayer.  
/Y cariño, sabes que mis manos están sucias Pero quise ser tu novio.  
/Seré el agua cuando tengas sed, cariño.  
/Cuando estés borracha, seré el vino.

/Estaré allí para ti.  
/Estas cinco palabras te las juro.  
/Cuando respiras Quiero ser el aire para ti.  
/Estaré allí para ti. Viviría y moriría por ti.  
/Robaría el sol del cielo por ti.  
/Las palabras no pueden decir lo que el amor puede hacer. /Estaré allí para ti.

/No estuve allí cuando estabas feliz. /Y no estuve allí cuando estabas deprimida, deprimida.  
/ No fue mi intención perderme tu cumpleaños, cariño.  
/Ojalá te hubiera visto apagar esas velas.

**coro**  
/Estaré allí para ti. Estas cinco palabras te las juro.  
/Cuando respiras Quiero ser el aire para ti.  
/Estaré allí para ti. Viviría y moriría por ti.  
/Robaría el sol del cielo por ti. Las palabras no pueden decir lo que el amor puede hacer.  
/ Estaré allí para ti... ((Canción de: Bon Jovi. I'll be there for you))

No pude evitar sentirme mal... Una lágrima traicionera apareció.

-Está canción dice muy poco de lo que quiero decirte.. no puedo PEDIRLE AL TIEMPO QUE VUELVA... PERO SI TE PROMETO UN MAÑANA ... No te preocupes, no te quitare a Ichiro, lo único bueno que tenemos... preocupes por sus estudios yo los cubrire. Descansa Rukia.

Susurro en mi oído.  
Apagó la luz y sé fue... Gire mi cuerpo como buscando algo, lo necesitaba , lo anhelaba...

Pensé en todas las fallas de Ichigo , luego pensé en todas las risas, momentos románticos , cuando nos conocimos , la vez que hicimos ... Mordí mis labios al recordar esa primera vez...

Sus ojos mirándome con amor...  
Sus manos deseosas y creativas...  
Su cabello alborotado y del cual yo arranque algunos cabellos ...  
Su cuerpo cansado...  
Sus caderas inestables como olas del mar...  
Todo él...

No quería dormir no quería tener pesadillas, no quería llorar..

Una enfermera entro.

-Buenas Noches Señora Kurosaki .

-Soy Kuchiki ... -dije un poco molesta.-

-Que usted no es esposa del doctor Kurosaki-sama?

-No...

-Bueno, disculpe...

Revisó mi sueroy mi ritmo cardíaco lo anotó en una hija y del bolso de su bata sacó una jeringa. Suministro un líquido y sé fue deseandome un tranquilo descanso , me reí ante ésa petición pues Ichigo gobernaba mi mente ..

No soñé nada fue como si él tiempo no hubiese pasado, abrí lentamente mis ojos, la figura de un hombre con cabello naranja y hablando por teléfono estaba a unos pasos de mi cama traia puesta una playera negra de manga larga, estaba pegada a su cuerpo, también traía puesta un pantalón del mismo tono... A mitad de la madrugada noté que hacia mucho calor en el cuarto, había calefacción ... Yo era la que tenía temperatura baja... Ayer Ashido dijo que saldría hoy del hospital... Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-Si, muchas gracias Tsuki -hizo una larga pausa- si igual te quiero.

Su voz era un poco animada colgó él telefono y volvió a verme , yo estaba boca abajo, abraze mi almohada. Escuché sus pasos que sé dirigían a mi cama, me hice la dormida, acercó la silla negra hasta mi, sé sentó emitiendo un suspiro, retiro el mechon de cabello que sé interponia entre mis ojos, volvió a suspirar.

-Perdóname ...yo ...sé que me amas, y te juro Rukia... que aré todo para que estemos juntos... Si me escuchas?

Por un momento pensé que me había pillado y que sabía que estaba despierta , sé escuho un golpesito en la puerta, sé levanto y abrió la puerta

-Hola Kurosaki-Kun

Sé escucho la voz de una mujer, quería abrir los ojos para ver quién era , ichigo contestó.

-Hola Inoe...

Era Orihime Inoe? Hace años que no sé de ella, una vez me di cuenta que estaba celosa de mi , por que yo estaba con Ichigo, muchas veces quise golpearla por la manera en que veía a Ichigo , pero con el tiempo sé volvió una buena amiga , siempre respeto la relación que teníamos ... Y si...  
Ella aprovechó cuando me fui y sé le declaró a Ichigo?

Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando la voz de un hombre apareció.

-Ella ya no es Inoe , es Ishida...

Uryu Ishida es esposo de Inoe? Vaya, no sé atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos ..

-Cállate Idiota, no ves que está durmiendo ?

Típico de ellos el pelear , pero fue una afirmación , Ichigo no sabía que ya había despertado.

Escuché que cerro la puerta, y en cuanto la cerro sé escucho un golpaso junto con una voz desesperante gritando un nombre...

-ICHIGO!

Era Keigo , amigo de Ichigo, ese idiota muchas veces me sacaba risas...  
Otro golpe sé escucho. No necesitaba abrir los ojos , sabía que Ichigo lo había golpeado, ya era suficiente, abrí los ojos lentamente y en cuanto me levante un poco de la cama, ichigo dejó de golpear a Keigo y sé acercó a mi...

-Buenos días -me dedicó una mirada , la misma que me daba cada vez que salía de casa para que fuéramos juntos a la escuela..-

No contesté nada, hice como si no hubiese dicho nada...

-Kuchiki-san, cuanto tiempo.-dijo Inoe-

-Como te va?-agregó Uryu, quién cargaba un bebé.-

-Hermosa Kuchiki-san... Tan Bella como siempre...-dijo Keigo-

-Hola chicos... Cuanto tiempo...

Inoe sé sentó en la silla donde Ichigo estaba hace un instante, y comenzó el cuestionario interminable de Inoe y Keigo... Contesté con algunas mentiras , pero ninguno me pregunto por la relación de Ichigo y mía...

-Asi que ya tienes un bebé ? -pregunté-

-Si, no tiene mucho que nació.

Más gente llegó, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Ashido y Kathy , su esposa , mi mejor amiga.

Ichigo salió y todos me preguntaban cosas, yo sólo contestaba lo apropiado, y en eso llegó lo único que quería ver... Mi hijo...

Sé escucharon gritos, felicitaciones palabras cariñosas por parte de todos... Mi hijo llegó junto com Isshin Kurosaki papá de ichigo , y sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin ...

Alguien tomo mi mano y era ichigo trate de soltarme, acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurro...

-Han venido a conocer a nuestro hijo...

Me dio un besito en la mejilla... Tuve un leve sonrojo.  
Estando acostada, cansada, ichigo sentado a mi lado con un brazo rodeando mi cuello, todos emocionados y felicitandonos por nuestro hijo me hizo pensar que acababa de dar a luz a mi niño...

Mi hijo sé veía feliz todos le decían que eran sus tíos , una familia, era lo que mi hijo quería , era con lo que tantos años había estado buscando, me dedicaba sonrisas de vez en cuando...

-El es muy parecido a ti ichigo... Pobre de mi sobrino...

Dijo la voz de una mujer con cabello negro, alta y guapa, era Karin , sólo su cara no había cambiado...

-Cállate Karin ...

Todos estaban felices ... Yo aún estaba en la cama , quise levantarme para cambiarme de ropa... Mi pantalón blanco y playera blanca me hacían pensar que en vedad acababa de dar a luz... Me dirigí al baño , Ichigo me dio una bolsa donde estaba un cambio de ropa, heche un vistazo y era un vestido azul celeste, con manga larga y botones al frente, un sacó color hueso y unas botas de invierno del mismo tono del sacó.Todo era nuevo,Ichigo debió haberlo comprado...

-Te ves hermosa...

Dijo Ichigo al verme salir del baño ... Todos ya se habían ido, sólo estábamos el y yo... Me dirigí a la puerta pero una mano rodeo mi cintura

-Tonto...Sueltame...

-No lo are.. primero dime que pasará entre los dos... Aceptas ser mi esposa..?

-Idiota... No entiendes un no... Acaso eres retrasado?

-Ésa es tú ultima palabra...

-Deja de fastidiar Idiota...

Salí del cuarto , del coraje camine sin rumbo , escuché que su voz me llamo desde atrás, y eso hizo que caminara más a prisa, el fue más rápido que yo y sólo sentí como su brazo tomo de nuevo mi cintura, me cargo ...

-Oye!... Imbécil!... Bajame!... Ya!

Hizo caso omiso de Lo que le decía , todo el rumbo hacia la salida me tenía cargada, yo gritaba que me soltara pero el no contestaba nada, afuera había un carro hermoso, un mustang rojo , con una mano abrió la puerta y con la otra me metió al carro, cerro la puerta, trate de abrir para escaparme, correr y alejarme de el...

-Es inútil, se abre por afuera.

Le dirigí una mirada de odio...

- A donde me llevas?

-Eso Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

- Idiota. Te demandaré por intento de secuestro

- A quien demandarás es a Gin Ichimaru...

-Que!?

Di un grito ahogado por la impresión...

-Ese bastardo se las vio conmigo... Se arrepentirá de haberte hecho daño a ti y a mi hijo.

-Es que eres un Idiota ? El tiene gente a Su lado mi hijo puede estar en peligro.. quiero ver a Ichiro , donde está? Sueltame ya Ichigo !

-Tú eres una enana mandona que no confía en nadie ... Jamás permitire que alguien te toque , mucho menos a nuestro hijo...

Fue como una anestesia, me tranquilizaron sus palabras y más su mirada...

Fue como una hora de transcurso, y se detuvo en un lugar raro, habían puros árbolesblancos, el camino era también blanco... Era el cielo mismo, todo cubierto por la nieve, todo nostálgico para gente común , para mi, la mejor estación del año .  
No sabía ni en donde estábamos,el bajo primero con un abrigo negro, se dio la vuelta por el frente del carro me abrió la puerta... Me tendió su mano para que le saliera pero no la acepte y salí por mi cuenta...

-Me dirás que demonios es este lugar ?

-No... Mejor dímelo tú...

No estaba ni de humor para ver que lugar era...

-Quiero ir a ver a Ichiro

-No te acuerdas de este lugar?

-Quiero ver a Ichiro no me interesa este lugar...

Me tomo de la mano, la retiré me tomo por la fuerza me encamino por entre los árboles hasta que llegamos a una banca que estaba rodeada de árboles...

-Ahora si recuerdas ...

-No... Y quiero ir con mi hijo...

Con una mano tomo mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, con la otra mano me limpio mis labios ... Un pañuelo en su mano me hizo recordar...

En ese lugar el me limpio después de que esos idiotas trataron de abusar de mi...

-Ahora ... Recuerdas?

-No...-menti-

-De verdad ya no me perdonaras ... No es asi... Rukia?;

-... Ya déjame -dirigí mi mirada lejos de la de él-

-Sabes... Hace mucho vi a una niña,con piel palida, ojos hermosos como la Aurora boreal, cabello negro como olas del mar en la noche ; negro pero resplandeciente... Y una sonrisa que me hacia olvidar todas y cada una de mis heridas internas... Sólo con un vistazo de ella ... Me pude enamorar... En cuanto la conocí sabía que no habría nadie más... Ella me ayudó, ella siempre fue mi angel... Ya no puedo ver nada más, ya no puedo sentir nada más ... Pues su voz dibujo los recuerdos que ahora son lo que me hacen vivir... Ella impregno emociones interminables en mi piel con sus besos... Tú tienes a esa mujer... Tú eres la única que me impide llegar a ella..

Lágrima salieron de mis ojos... Un dolor en mi pecho crecía y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo...

-Entonces...no eres lo suficientemente bueno... Para llegar hasta ella... -dije entre sollozos-

-Eso es lo que piensas -rosaba mi cabello con sus largos dedos- ella, no me ama verdad? Le hice mucho daño ... No es asi? -me beso la frente- Si ella creé que este es él fin... Entonces le diré que para mi no, aunque ya no pueda pelear por ti Rukia ... Mi corazón y aún más serán tuyos...

-Idiota! Ya cállate...

-Mucha suerte en tú vida... Rukia. Siempre estaré para ti, eso nunca lo dudes, y ya veo, que la lluvia no puede unir a dos eternos separados... Este es él destino... -me abrazo, sentí como sus lágrimas chocaron con las mías...- Sayonara, Rukia...

Me bajo y me soltó de su abrazo, se quedó unos segundos asi, yo sólo tenía mis manos en mi corazón , no los podía quitar, mi pecho dolía...

Camino por mi lado y se iba alejando , no pude resistir más ese dolor del pecho y salió...

-ESPERA! NO ME DEJES ICHIGO! NO TE VALLAS...

Corrí hasta él, y denuevo me pegué en un pecho , lo abrazé con todas mis fuerzas, una deseperacion me gobernó, no quería apartarme de Ichigo , no otra vez...

-No me iré... Jamás lo aré de nuevo... Te amo Rukia, mi Rukia...

Él me correspondio en mi abrazo y conseguí ese beso esperado, busqué sus labios como la única dueña, él me beso con la misma furia e intensidad,lo tome de su cabello para acercar más su cara a la mía...

No sabía ni como habíamos llegado a mi casa, no sabía ni que había pasado ... Sólo sabía que necesitaba con urgencia la piel de Ichigo...

Tomaba mi rostro y me besaba los labios, mi nariz , mis ojos, todo lo que sus labios le permitían ... Y cada que sus labios no me tocaban repetía con dulzura mi nombre ...

Con él deseo y la pasión nos besabamos, despojabamos de nuestros cuerpos la ropa... Asi subimos las escaleras, recuerdo haber sentido contra mi espalda la fría puerta de mi cuarto, fue cuando se detuvo...

Yo estaba casi desnuda, sólo tenía mi ropa interior , Ichigo sólo tenía sus pantalones...

-Rukia...

Me miro de arriba para abajo, tomé su cara y lo obligue a que me viera...

-No me veas Ichigo ... Mi cuerpo cambio, soy una mujer, di a luz a un niño y estas heridas no se han borrado...

Separó una de mis manos y comenzó a besar lentamente la palma, luego beso delicadamente las llemas de mis dedos, comenzó a bajar hasta mí muñecas, mi ante brazo, mi brazo... Y se detuvo en mi hombro...

-No importa cuanto cambies... Jamás podrás contra este deseo...

Beso mi cuello con locura y desesperación , unos gemidos se me escaparon, acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, sentí su erección en mi estomago...

Me miro a los ojos...

-Cambiaste para bien...Te deseo tanto...

Fue lo que dijo antes de tocar mis pechos, la piel se me erizó... Mi cuerpo lo reconocía, bajo los tirantes de mi sostén, yo ya no podía más, abrí la puerta del cuarto y busque sus labios, me detuvo y en forma nupcial me cargo y entramos al cuarto , era peor que la primera vez, tenía tanto miedo, tenía mucha inseguridad ...

-Oí, estas bien ...?

Me acostó delicadamente en la cama...

-No te vallas... Te necesito ...

-Jamás te dejaré, aunque tú me lo pídas, jamás lo volveré a hacer Rukia...

Ese deseo y pasión se fue... Era lo que faltó la primera vez... Éramos jóvenes en ese entonces y la hormona gobernaba, pero ahora él amor tomo su lugar...

Todo fue lento, como si no quisieramos que él tiempo se fuera...

Comenzó con besos desde mi cuello, bajando, y llegando a mis piernas ... Se quitó él pantalón y él boxer, sabía lo que pasaría... Busqué su espalda...  
tomandonos él tiempo él me quitó mi ropa que faltaba... Yo acariciaba su espalda y su vientre...

Sonidos de amor emitió nuestra alma cuando él se adentro en mi ...  
nuestros cuerpos temblaban...

Ya no era una danza de cuerpos ... Ahora fue una melodía... Una melodía donde él dirigía mi canto y yo su musica...

Entre más se adentraba a mi cuerpo esa canción retumbaba más en mis oídos...

-Te amo... RU...KIA !

Llegamos al final de todo...  
Sudorosos nos abrazamos, pero aún queríamos más... Lo abrazé con toda mi fuerza...

-Rukia... Perdóname, te juro que seré él mejor esposo para ti y él mejor papá para mi Ichiro...

-Lo sé, y tú también me tienes que perdonar, no te dije nada cuando me fui, pudimos haberlo resueltó juntos... Yo fui la que no pensó en un "nosotros"

-"nosotros" -afirmó. Me beso en la frente- amo él "nosotros"... Pero entonces estamos a mano señora Kurosaki...

-Que te hace pensar que después de esto me quiero casar contigo...? -sonrei-

-Oye tonta... Tú te casas conmigo quieras o no...

Sonrei, me acerqué más a su cuerpo...no quería separarme de él nunca...

Él sol había vuelto  
Me toca, y siento que somos uno mismo...  
Todo este tiempo sola  
sin saber que regresarias...  
Ángel mio tú me has salvado...  
Déjame agradecerte  
Dejame atesorar cada momento...  
De vuelta a los brazos de mi Ángel  
De vuelta a la paz que tanto he anhelado...

/

REDACTADO POR: ICHIGO.

Había pasado un año y medio , los tres nos cambiamos a vivir en una nueva casa, yo vendi mi departamento y Rukia renta su pequeña casa...

nuestro Ichiro era muy feliz, él llegar por las noches, ver a mi hermosa esposa junto con mi hijo mi más preciado tesoro, sonriendo ... No había nada mejor...

Rukia no podía verse más hermosa... Hace unos meses ella estaba más palida de lo normal, casi todo él tiempo tenía sueño y estaba bajando de peso , le hice unos estudios y la luz a mis ojos regreso...

**flasback***  
-Que? Estoy... Embarazada?

-Te juro que esto me impresiona tanto como a ti...

La abrazé y la besé ...

**fin flasback***

Nuestro Ichiro estaba muy emocionado, no paraba de preguntar por como sería su hermanita, pues sería niña, su estómago crecido, y esa mirada que no se comparaba con él día de nuestra boda, toda mi Rukia era hermosa...

Una madrugada como todas me desperté para irme al trabajo, Unohana-san, mi ama de llaves , era la que me hacia él desayuno, no quería despertar a Rukia pero está vez ella no estaba acostada a mi lado, bajé las escaleras y una música de piano inundaba todo...

Ahhh... Si , Ichimaru le dio cada moneda a Rukia, y cada una de las propiedades que él bastardo de Senosuke Aizen le heredó y quitó a Rukia...

Me dirigí al cuarto de música que Rukia e Ichiro decoraron e inauguraron en la casa, a los dos les encantaba tocar varios instrumentos, además , Rukia dejó él trabajo con Ashido y se dedicó de nuevo a la música...

-Oye, enana que haces despierta tan temprano...

Estaba con su bata blanca, su cabello lo había dejado crecer y ya le llegaba por la cintura...

-Que no te ibas a trabajar...?

-Molestas ...

Me senté a su lado, estaba con unas hojas componiendo una canción, recordé la canción que había terminado de escribir gracias a ella, pero al año que la escribí la rompí y la tiré... Fui un idiota...

-Ya desayunaste ?

Pregunto anotando algunas cosas en la hoja...

-No...

-Vete , no hagas esperar a Unohana-san.

-Tiene algo de malo que quiera ver a mi esposa?

Me dirigió una mirada y me beso... Bajé mi mano hasta su estómago. Cada que lo tocaba mi bebé se movía, no había nada más bello que sentir eso..

-Ya la despertaste...

-Como se llamará...

-Aún no lo se... Tú que nombre piensas...

-Le ponemos Hisana?

-Como mi hermana?

-Si, es un bonito nombre, además significa mucho para ti...

-Mejor Misaki, como tú mamá ... Es un bonito nombre y significó mucho para ti...

-Oí, además de todo esto, por que le pusiste ese nombre a Ichiro?

-La primer razón es porque suena como él tuyo, y la segunda y mas importane es por que significa, primer hijo, y es mi primer hijo, mi primer esperanza, mi primera luz y él primer hijo de mi primero y único amor...

-Tonta ,loca...

Le di un besito en la frente...

-Idiota...

-Enana...

-Retrasado...

-Mandona...

-Imbécil ...

-Pero soy tú imbécil ..

Sonrio y me beso...

Ya no habría más sufrimiento,  
Nos teníamos él uno al otro...  
Y si le pedíamos al tiempo que volviera..  
Sería un error ...  
Por que si por un momento de sufrimiento ...  
Toda una vida de felicidad se extingue  
No valdría la pena...

Fin...

TToTT Arigato... Arigato... A todos en verdad... Espero k nos leamos de nuevo... La próxima se llamará UNA HOJA PARA RECORDAR ... Los veo la próx. Semana ... Lo subo el jueves que viene

SAYOOOOOOO?...


End file.
